A Holes Mystery
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Ryan Brant has been killed by somebody. So Squid and his partner Zigzag has to find who killed him. Cowritten with Charm! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

This story is being co-written with my friend Chelsea. It is about Law and Order but it has twist its holes. Lol. I don't anything...I only own me and Chelsea owns the rest. Well Read and review, if ya do not...your mean.

Ryan was leaving his girlfriend's house. He just told her good news. He was leaving his gang for her. For their relationship. Ryan loved her so much, he wanted to marry Shannon. He was in the deadliest gang in New Orleans. The Cajun Crypts.

This would the last time they would say hello or I love you.

Shannon was worried about Ryan. He is in big danger right now. She kept calling his cell phone hours after he left her apartment. She always got his answering machine, though. She was worried. What could happen to Ryan?

The next day a man was walking his dog and saw a man lying in the bushes. There was blood on his clothes, and looked like he had been shot, possibly stabbed. The man called 911 to report a murder.

Police came to the crime and wanted to see who killed this boy or man. He looked like he was 19 or 18, had raven black hair and about 140 pounds.

Soon Alan 'Squid' Smith came up to the crime scene in his car. He was with his partner Ricky 'Zigzag' Kasch.

A police officer came up to the two. "Who is he?" Squid asked, chewing on a toothpick and looking smart.

"His name is Ryan. He has a stab and gunshot wounds. He was dropped at the bush by the stream," the officer said.

"Ok thanks for the information" Squid said. He went up to the body and looked it over. He called Ricky over. "I want you to take some blood and give it to Stanley," Squid said to hi partner. Ricky nodded and walked away to get his kit.

Squid got tweezers and a bag to keep the evidence fresh. There was a piece of unidentified hair. He pulled it off the body and put it in the small bag. Squid took it back to the lab in headquarters. "Stanley here is a hair that I found on the body. See if you can find anything unusual?" Squid asked.

"Ok, i'll do it Alan" Stanley answered. Zigzag came in the lab with the bullet used for the crime.

"So, the killer used a shotgun, I want to see if there are any fingerprints" Squid asked Zigzag.

"Ok you got it Squid" Zigzag said, getting to work. Jose 'Magnet' Castro came in the lab to tell Squid something.

"Squid, there is a girl who knows the victim" he said. Squid left the lab and met the girl who knew Ryan.

"Hello I am detective Alan Smith, you know Ryan?" Squid asked.

"Yes I do, why am I here? I was called down here to come" Shannon said in a worried, wondering what happened.

"Um, Ryan Brant has been killed" Squid said, breaking the horrible news. She looked at him and sat down. She started to cry.

"Could ya tell me about Ryan and how you know him?" Squid said, chewing on his toothpick. Shannon took a deep breath before she could start.

"How do you know him?" he said repeating the question.

"He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a year," Shannon answered.

"Ok thanks. Now do know who killed him?"

"Yes, he was in a gang, but he left for me" she replied. Squid sighed. This was not going to be hard. Shannon started at Squid. "What gang?"

"The Cajun Crypts" Shannon said. Squid smiled and knew who killed him, but why would he kill their own. He chewed on his toothpick more.

"Ok thanks for helping us Shannon. You were big help," Squid said, smiling at Shannon. She stood up and shook Squid's hand.

"Your welcome" she answered. She walked out of the office and left the police station. Squid called Magnet over to tell him what to do this time.

"Jose, I want you to stay with Shannon, so she is out of harms way" Squid ordered Magnet to do. He nodded and went outside to protect Shannon.

"Stanley, match that piece of hair to one of the Cajun Crypts?" he ordered Stanley to do for him.

"Ok got it" Stanley ran back to the lab. Joey from the Cajun Crypts came in. Squid looked at him and stayed where he was. What did he want? Was he going to turn himself in?


	2. All hell breaks loose

Chapter Two

"Joseph Handlesman," Squid said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his brown coat. "What brings you around here? Haven't seen you since the drug charge two years ago." Joey smirked as he sat down in a chair, leaning backwards on its hind legs. Joey placed his arms behind his head as he glanced at Squid.

Joey laughed, "Well I thought I'd save you the trouble of hauling me into the station because I know you'd blame me right away about what happened to Scar."

Squid sat down at the other end of the room at the head of the interrogation table. "I know you did it, Joseph," Squid said, calmly.

Joey smirked as he shook his head. "Now now. Let's not jump to conclusions. And you can't make me talk anyway. I have the right to remain silent." Joey retorted.

Squid sighed, remembering the last time he had interrogated Joseph 'Genius' Handlesman. All hell had broken loose that night. "Joey," Squid said, leaning against the back of his chair. "I know you did it."

"You can't prove anything" Joey replied, his blue eyes narrowing, dangerously. "And you won't get me to talk this time."

Squid stared at the eighteen-year-old across the table. "What makes you think I won't get you to talk this time?" asked Squid, wondering what this young man was thinking of doing.

"I've got a lawyer. Someone you know very well. Maybe too well for anyone's liking" Joey said, his lips forming in a malicious grin.

Squid stared, "Who?"

Joey's grin soon turned into a full-blown smirk once again. "You'll see soon enough," he replied, lazily.

Squid looked over Joey's head to see a familiar brunette woman speaking with Ricky, maybe joking with him. Squid frowned as he finally saw her face as she turned walking over to the interrogation room. Squid stood up and went outside the room. "Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on business," Brianna replied, gripping her suitcase tightly within her grasp.

Squid noted her suitcase in her hand and he nodded. "What business are you here for?" Squid asked. Brianna glanced over Squid's shoulder at Joey sitting lazily in his chair in the interrogation room. "I bet you're the prosecutor right?"

Brianna sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm the defense attorney."

"WHAT!?!" Squid shouted, making everyone in the station stop what they had been doing to stare at Brianna and Squid. "I-I, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Squid roared.

Brianna sighed, "I was appointed Joey's lawyer and there's nothing you can do to change it." Squid muttered angry curses under her breath.

"Can't you say it's a conflict of interest or something?"

"It's my first murder case. I'm not giving it up for you! And besides, you're no longer a conflict of interest of mine."

Squid rolled his eyes. "Well there's a surprise!" he shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Brianna dropped her suitcase purposely on Squid's foot, making him yelp in pain. "What was that for?!" Squid shouted, angrily.

"God think of someone besides yourself!" Brianna retorted.

Ricky, who stood not far from the arguing couple, rushed over to break up the argument. "What is going on here?" asked Ricky. Brianna picked up her suitcase in silence and went in to the interrogation room to speak with Joey. "Someone missed their prozac today didn't they?" asked Ricky.

Squid went into the room and sat in the chair he had been in previously. He kept glancing at Brianna. "You keep looking at me and I'll file a lawsuit for sexual harassment!" Brianna snapped.

"You can't do that!" Squid shouted.

"Yes I can, we're not together anymore. We haven't been for three years!"

Joey smirked, "Is someone loosing their cool?"

"NOT NOW JOSEPH!" Squid growled.

Joey smirked, "COULD WE FOCUS ON ME FOR A CHANGE?"

Brianna took a deep breath. "Right."

"Joey, look at these photos. Did you kill Ryan Brant?" Squid asked, shoving picture from the crime scene in front of Joey. He smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not" He said playfully.

Squid felt himself stirring with anger. "ANSWER ME!" Joey remained silent, which made Squid nibble anxiously on his toothpick. Brianna watched Squid carefully incase he started to force out a confession from Joey. "Why won't you answer!?" Squid shouted, finally loosing his cool.

Brianna gave a smothered spurt of laughter, making Squid stare. "He has the right to remain silent" Squid rolled his eyes as he walked around behind Joey and forced him to look at the pictures of the victim.

"Did you kill him?" asked Squid. Joey wouldn't answer. "It's a simple yes or no question, Joey" No answer from Joey once again. Squid was about to ask the question again when Ricky came in. "What?" asked Squid, nibbling on his toothpick again. Ricky motioned Squid to leave the room, and Squid did so with Ricky following and shutting the door. "Now what's going on?"

Ricky motioned at a girl, who was handcuffed, sitting off to the side fiddling with a strand of her brown hair. She stared down at the floor as she rocked slowly back and forth. "Her name's Josie Perkins. She said she witnessed the murder after we busted her for possession of an illegal substance and intoxication of an illegal substance." Ricky explained.

"Well maybe if she knows something we can use. Think she'd make a deal?" Squid asked.

Ricky laughed, "Alan. This girl is looking forward to a few years in Juvie. I think she'd love to make a deal" Squid nodded and walked over to Josie.

"You're Josie right?" he asked. Josie nodded but dared not look up from the floor. "Now you were arrested for some drug charges, but I think we can change that if cooperate. You said you witnessed the murder of Ryan Brant?"

"Yes," Josie whispered, shuddering slightly.

"Are you sure you saw the entire thing?"

"Yes."

Squid smiled and lead Josie to another interrogation room. "Do you mind I record this interview?" Josie shook her head. "Alright," Squid said, pressing the button to the voice recorder. "You said you saw the murder of Ryan Brant, is that correct?"

"Yes," Josie repeated, her voice trembling nervously.

"Tell me what happened," Squid said.

Josie sighed as she stared at the table that separated her from Squid. "Well I was jogging around eleven at night. I saw Joey Handlesman following my old boyfriend, Ryan Brant. Well I kinda knew Joey would fight with Ryan, since Ryan broke a rule to his gang's code. Well I saw Joey practically jump on Ryan and they rolled around on the grass for a brief moment. Until, I saw Joey pull out a gun" He shot Ryan and drug his body into some bushes beside the pond."

Squid nodded, "Yes, that's where we found him."

"I think the gunshot killed Ryan, but after what happened. I watched Joey come out of the bushes with his gun in his pocket and he held his switchblade, which was dripping with blood. It made me sick. I ran away as soon as Joey left. I was so scared. I just ran, and I got arrested for the drugs. You already knew that." Josie continued, tears forming in her eyes.

"Josie, would you we have Joey in our custody right now. Would you be willing to make a deal?" asked Squid.

Josie looked confused. "What d'you mean 'deal'?"

"If you testify against him, you could receive a lighter sentence for your drug charges."

"How much time do I hafta do?"

Squid sighed, "Well for you since your underage and has possession of an illegal substance, not to mention intoxicated. Full time would be two or three years. But we may be able to cut it down to six months if you testify against Joey."

Josie stared, "I'd only hafta serve six months at Juvie?"

"Well six to seven months. Depending on what the lawyer thinks. Since you have a record of drug charges. They may advise you to go into a rehab center for the six months." Squid explained.

Josie's eyes lit up with happiness. "So either way. Only about six months?" she asked. Squid nodded. Josie smiled and nodded. "Fine. I will," she said, happily.

Squid called for Ricky to get Josie as he went back into the room where Brianna and Joey had been waiting, her more patiently than Joey. Squid sat down as he nibbled on his toothpick.

Squid stared Joey in the face. "Joey, you better answer my question now. Did you kill Ryan Brant?"


	3. Interrogation

Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. If you like it so far...it's going to get interesting. Lots of drama in this fic, because Law and order is. So let's get to reading!

"I am still not telling ya," Joey said, smirking.

"Well, we have a witness" Squid said. Joey went white as Squid nibbled on his toothpick more. Brianna wanted to yank it out of his mouth. She spoke up.

"Wait, who is this witness?" Bri asked.

"Josie Perkins" Squid answered.

"That bitch is lying. She's only doing it because she loved Ryan," Joey said. Squid looked at Joey.

"She's not lying" Squid answered. Ricky came in the room. Squid stood and walked over to Ricky. "Yes?"

"Stanley needs you in the lab" Ricky said. Squid nodded and turned to Bri and Joey. Ricky left the interrogation room.

"I need to go do some business, be right back," Squid said. He left the room and went to the lab to see what Stanley wanted.

"Ok Stanley what is it?" he asked.

"I got proof that Joey did it. The fingerprints from the bullet matched Joey's fingerprints," Stanley said.

"Ok, now we need to find the gun. Thanks Stanley" Squid said. Stanley smiled and went back to work. Squid went back to the interrogation room.

"Joey what gun did you use?" he asked.

"Joey don't answer that," Bri said.

"Let him answer" Squid said. Brianna glared at Squid. "Answer me Joey. NOW!"

"I used a pistol. Shot him twice. He needed to learn a lesson. No leaving my gang," Joey said slyly. Squid saw that smirk form on Joey's lips. Squid smiled. Joey was going to jail for the murder of Ryan.

"Why are you smiling?" Joey asked.

"You're going to jail," Squid said. Ricky came in the room again. "What now?" Ricky pulled Squid out of the room.

"What is it Ricky?" Squid asked.

"Shannon's here. She got a call from Brianna" he said, Squid left Ricky's side to see Shannon. She looked confused and stared at Squid.

"I got a call to come here," Shannon said. Brianna left the room when she saw Squid and Shannon talk. Brianna approaches Shannon.

"What am I doing here?" Shannon asked.

"Well, I am sorry you lost your boyfriend" Brianna said. Shannon looked down as if she were crying to hide her tears.

"My fiancé, I am also having his baby" Shannon answered. Brianna stood there and then hugged Shannon.

Brianna pulled away and went back into the interrogation room. Squid sighed as Shannon looked more confused.

"Joey is here, she is his lawyer," Squid said.

"He's here," Shannon said looking up from the floor and back at Squid. He nodded. He hated seeing the victims loved ones suffer.

Shannon walked to the interrogation room and went in to face Joey. Squid followed her. He thought she was crazy.

"What is she doing here?" Joey asked.

"You killed him. He knew you about us, but he stayed with me. You know why Joey?" Shannon asked Joey.

"I bet because you were giving it to him. That's all he wanted out of girls was sex" Joey said, with a smirk on his face.

"No, because he fucking loved me. He didn't care what you thought. He wanted to be with me. That why we were going to get married" Shannon said, also crying.

"Ryan is not the marrying type. He was not going to marry anybody but Josie" Joey retorted and smiling more. Squid saw the anger Shannon had inside.

"Shannon could you leave the room, please?" Brianna ordered. Shannon shook her. Brianna stood there inpatient.

"No, I am not done. Joey I am also pregnant with his baby. Now, thanks to you. The baby won't know who his/her father is going to be" Shannon said.

Joey smiled some more. "He needed to be dead. No one leaves my gang. He made a vow never to leave" Joey said. Shannon came up to Joey and slapped him as hard as she could do it. Joey slapped her back.

"Ok, Joey back away from Shannon: Squid said. Shannon backed away from Joey and left the room.

Ricky stopped Shannon and hugged her. Shannon cried into Ricky. She had many things going on and couldn't take anymore.

"She deserved it"

"For what?" Squid asked.

"Hey, she broke up my gang. I would have killed her too" Joey blurted.

"Ok, well Joey, see you in court" Squid said leaving the room.

Brianna ran after Squid. She kept calling out his name to get his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't have any evidence," Brianna said.

"Actually we do so we can go to court. See you in court" Squid said walking away. Stanley came up to Squid.

"They found the weapons. In Joey's house" Stanley said.

"Ok, was it a switchblade and a pistol?" Squid asked.

"Yes"

"Ok" Squid said. Stanley went back to the lab. Squid sighed.

"This will be an easy case," he said.


	4. Worried

Chapter Four

"Joseph, the evidence is stacked against you. There's no way you'll win this case. I hate to admit it, but Alan was right this time," Brianna explained, looking at the blonde teenager sitting on the opposite side of her desk. He smiled innocently at her as he glanced at the ceiling. "Please just take a plea of insanity, plea your guilty... Anything but innocent. You'll get a lighter sentence!" she exclaimed.

"No. I'm pleaing innocent," Joey mumbled, not truly caring what his lawyer had to say.

"You can't plea innocent! You'r not going to win!" Brianna shouted, angrily. Joey glared at her and grabbed her left wrist and bent it back. She cried out in pain as he moved it further back. "Joseph! Stop!" she cried. "FINE! YOU CAN PLEA INNOCENT!

Joey smiled contently as he let go of her wrist. Brianna held her left wrist tightly, still wincing from the pain. "Just keep this in mind... If you loose this case for me," Joey said, taking his index finger and making a gesture across his neck. "You'll pay dearly for it..." Joey's innocent smile turned into a malicious smirk as he stood up and left Brianna's office.

She stared at him in horror. "He's gonna have me killed if I don't win this," Brianna whispered, her body trembling. She took a deep breath, reached for the phone, and dialed a phone number. She waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" the groggy voice of Squid answered on the phone. Brianna looked at the clock realizing it was around eleven thirty at night.

"Alan... I-uh..." Brianna shook her head as she hung up the phone, slamming in onto her desk. She couldn't tell Squid what Joey had said he would have done if she looses this case. "I can't talk to him anyway... He's nothing more than a lying jerk..." Brianna hissed, grabbing a glace and pouring a bit of liquor into it. She downed it with one gulp and this began another drinking phase for her.

Squid stared at the clock, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Why would Brianna call so late? It's almost midnight... Wait, why would she even call at all?" Squid asked himself, aloud. He sat up in his bed, placing the phone back onto the nightstand beside his bed and turning on the lights.

"What if something bad happened?" Squid asked himself. "I'll check up on her tomorrow morning... She must've had a reason to call... Either that or she may be going crazy."

: The Next Morning :

Squid drove over to Brianna's office at the law firm she worked for at the moment. He parked his car, got out, and headed into the law firm. He walked down the maroon carpetted hallway as he made his way to the last door on the left, which was Brianna's office. He knocked on the door and went into it, finding Brianna with her head laying on the desk asleep.

"Brianna?" Squid asked, moving over beside her and shaking her awake.

Her green eyes flashed open as she stared at Squid. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped, raking her finger through her hair.

Squid leaned against her law book case. "Why did you call me last night? Did something happen?" Brianna shook her head.

"No, of course not... I-I dialed the wrong phone number," she lied, pretending to focus on her paperwork. Squid stared on her left wrist, which was tightly wrapped in a white bandage.

"I don't think just nothing happened... What's with the bandage?"

"It's nothing!" she shouted, still lying.

Squid came over to Brianna, took her wrist in his hand and undid the bandage around it. He stared, shocked as he saw bruises that were in the faint shape of fingers. "Who did this to you?!" Squid asked, letting go of her wrist. Brianna looked away clutching her wrist to her chest.

"I fell..." she replied, beginning to feel tears at the corners of her eyes.

"No... Someone did that to you... Was it your new fiancee?" Squid asked.

Brianna shook her head, "He's gone for two weeks... Business trip."

"Ah. So someone DID do this to you," Squid said, smiling.

Brianna cursed at herself for falling into his trap. "Damn," she hissed.

"Now tell me who did this!"

Brianna remained silent. "Squid please leave," she pleaded.

"I bet it was Joey! Has he been threatening you!?" Squid demanded.

Brianna groaned, "Why are you do paranoid Alan! I think you may have been hanging around Ricky too long... Just leave me alone!"

Squid rolled his eyes and stormed out of Brianna's office. "What ever..." Squid muttered as he made his way back to the parking lot and his car. "Why does she hafta be so damn stubborn!" he shouted, as he got back into his car and drove to the station. "Doesn't she care she could get really hurt?"

Squid parked his car and rubbed his eyes, seeing Joey walk by with a malicious grin plastered upon his face. Squid got out of his car and walked up to the teenager.

"Well lookie here... Rent-A-Cop to the rescue once again?" Joey mocked, laughing as well.

"Don't start with me Joseph. You better hope Brianna doesn't admit to you threatening and hurting her. I know you are..." Squid bellowed.

Joey closed his eyes as his smile grew larger. "You are the most paranoid idiot I've ever seen..." Joey said, stalking off away from Squid, laughing.

"I'll be watching you," Squid said, watching him walk off into the distance.


	5. Courtroom madness

Chapter 5

The arraignment in court was set for next week. In that duration of that week, the arraignment was on September 25 2004. Squid set up his questions for her witnesses and the people who knew the defendant.

When September 25th came, Squid entered the courtroom, ready to have what Joey did in his mind. After him, Brianna and Joey came in. They both sat down and saw the judge come in the room.

"Ok, what does the defendant plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty" Joey said. Brianna looked nervous as Joey said his plea. Squid stood up and faced the judge.

"Joey Handlesman did murder in the second degree"

The judge nodded. "Ok well murdering somebody with gun and a switchblade could be considered second degree murder. Next case"

Joey left the courtroom with Brianna. He smirked. Something was going on this sick boys mind. Squid looked proud with he was going to put this person behind bars. However, if he did Brianna would get hurt.

Later, Squid got a call from Ricky to go to Shannon's apartment. Something in his stomach knows it was bad. He got in his car and drove to her apartment.

When he got there, police officers were at her house. He hurrily got out of the car. He ran to the crime scene. "What happened?" he said. He was so nervous that he chewed away his toothpick.

"Shannon was raped" The police officer said.

"By who?"

"Judd Hafner, one of the gang members of Joey's gang" The police officer explained to Squid.

"Did ya catch him?" Squid asked. Ricky came out of the house and saw his partner. He ran to Squid. "How is Shannon?"

"Scared to death. Judd really went at her," Ricky answered. Squid turned back to the police officer.

"Where is Judd?" the officer pointed to one of the police cars. Squid walked over to the car and opened the door of the car.

"Judd, why did you rape Shannon? If you tell me, I could get you 10-15 years in jail!" Squid bargained.

"I was ordered to do it. I didn't want to, but I had to do it," Judd confessed. Squid nodded at his confession.

"Who told you to do it?"

"Joey" he replied.

"Thanks Judd. 10 years" Squid said. He closed the door to the police car. Tomorrow he had a court date to go to.

-The Next Day-

Court started that day at noon. Squid and Ricky sat down. Then Joey and Brianna came in the courtroom. Squid called up his first witness, Josie.

"Now, Josie how do you know the defendant?" Squid asked.

"He's in the gang, the Cajun Crypts," she answered.

"Did you witness this murder?"

"Yes" Squid nodded and looked back at Joey then back at Josie. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Did you know why killed Ryan?"

"Because he left the gang" Squid smiled at the girl who told it perfectly. He was going to get Joey 25 to life.

"Thanks more questions, your honor" Squid turned around, walked back to his seat, and sat down. Brianna stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Josie, were you high when you saw the kissing of Ryan Brant?" Bri asked.

"OBJECTION!" Squid yelled, standing up from his chair.

"Let the witness answer" the judge said.

"No, I got arrested after the killing" Josie replied, softly.

"Do you jog at night daily?" Josie nodded yes and did not speak a word to Jose on that last question.

"Did you know the victim?" Josie nodded and still did not say a word to Brianna.

"How did you know him?"

"Boyfriend for 3 years" Josie said.

"No more questions" Brianna said. She walked back to her seat next to Joey. Squid stood up again.

"I have another person to go up on the stand," he said.

"Who?"

"Shannon Moore" He said.


	6. Conflicts

Chapter Six  
  
Shannon slowly made her way to the witness stand, glaring at Joey and Brianna as she passed them. Shannon sat down upon the black, leather chair after she was sworn in by the deputy. Squid apporached the stand, glancing at Brianna grabbing her notebook and pen. "Now Miss Moore, explain what happened on the night of the murder," Squid said, calmly, easing Shannon's anxious nerves.  
  
Shannon sighed, "Well Ryan Brant, my fiancee, and I had just finished watching a movie at my home when he explained to me how he would leave the gang he was apart of, the Cajun Crypts. I knew instantly something horrible happened, since he was choosing me over his gang... I never saw him again after he left my house until he was found murdered."  
  
Squid smiled as SHannon explained the truth. "Now had anyone been making threats as to killing Ryan before the murder?" asked Squid, walking across the courtroom, watching Brianna and the jury.  
  
"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!" shouted Brianna, standing up from her wooden chair. Her face red with anger.  
  
"On what grounds, Miss Barlow-Synch?" asked Squid, his voice dripping mockery.  
  
"On the grounds of Mr. Smith is an idiot and that he is bringing up incidents that have NOTHING to do with the alleged murder..." Brianna explained, her glare fixed upon Squid's changed expression.  
  
"Well look who's talking about "alleged" incidents!" Squid snorted, throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
Zigzag groaned. "Oh God... Do they hafta bring up the past now?" Zigzag muttered to Caveman, who rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Yes, I guess they do..." Caveman moaned, embarassed by both Squid and Brianna.  
  
"Miss Barlow-Synch! Mr. Smith! My chambers...NOW!" the judge roared, leaving to his chamber room with Brianna and Squid following close behind. The door to the judge's chamber room slammed shut as the judge sank into his seat. "What is the matter with you two today? I've never seen such irresponsible conduct in a courtroom from you two, ever!" Brianna fiddled with a loose strand of her brunette hair, as Squid stared at the maroon colored carpet in silence.  
  
The judge sighed as he glanced at the two. "Is there something I should know?" he asked, calmly. Only silence answered the judge. "Will one of you please answer?" he muttered. Concentrating on playing with that loose strand of hair, Brianna's cheeks began flaring red.  
  
"Brianna has a conflict of interest for this case," grumbled Squid, glaring at her out of the corner of his chocolate eyes.  
  
Brianna twitched in anger and stood up from her chair. "YOU ARE NO LONGER ANY INTEREST TO ME ALAN SMITH!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. Squid held the reddened mark upon his cheek with his hand, staring at Brianna. "The only thing you make me feel is sick whenever I see your lying, cheating face... I can't stand you anymore... Dammit!" Brianna said, storming over to the other side of the room, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I would've never done it if you home more often, Brianna..." Squid mumbled.  
  
"DOES ME WORKING JUSITIFY THE DAMN FACT YOU CHEATED ON ME!?!"  
  
Once again, Brianna and Squid were lost in another heated arguement.  
  
The judge groaned, "When you two took this case you agreed to leave personal matters at home... And your doing the complete opposite. I suggest you two work out your differences outside of the courtroom because I know some peope would like to end this trial sometime this year..."  
  
Brianna and Squid instantly stopped their bickering, their cheeks flaring red in embarassment. They nodded. "Yes, your Honor..." replied both Squid and Brianna, in unison.  
  
"Good. Now go back out into that courtroom and act correctly or you'll both be in contempt," the judge instructed, standing up once again. THe judge walked to his chamber door and opened it. Brianna and Squid both walked back out into the courtroom and were followed by the judge, who returned to his chair.  
  
Brianna sat down in her wooden chair, sulking. She glared at Squid through her emerald colored eyes as he continued to question Shannon was again. "Now Miss Moore... Had there been any death threats about you dating the victim before the murder?" asked Squid, trying to hide the anger from his heated discussion with Brianna.  
  
Shannon nodded, her eyes blurring with tears. "Yes," She replied.  
  
"Now who had been making those death threats?"  
  
"Joey Handlesman..." Shannon answered, her voice quivering.  
  
Squid smiled instantly. "Could you please point to the man who you believe gave those death threats and did murder the victim?" asked Squid, smiling happily. Shannon raised herhand and pointed to Joey, who remained smirking beside Brianna. "Thank you," Squid said, heading back to his desk. "No more questions..."  
  
Brianna stood up, flipping her long hair behind her. "Now Miss Moore... Would you say you never enjoyed the company of your fiancee, Ryan Brant?" asked Brianna, walking across the room.  
  
"Yes. I hated the group he hung out with..." SHannon replied.  
  
"Exactly... Now did Ryan ever have reckless streaks, like partying?"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Squid shouted, growing worried as to where Brianna was taking this case. "You have no rights to go into the past of Ryan Brant!"  
  
"Over ruled," The judge said, allowing Brianna to continue. SHe smirked at Squid as he sunk back in his chair, sulking.  
  
"Now please answer the question, Miss Moore..." Brianna said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Shannon sighed and nodded. "Ryan did party a lot. He came over to my house reeling drunk a few times... and he has been known to do drugs..."  
  
Brianna nodded. "Figures. A member of a gang always seem to get mixed up in drinking and drugs... Did it ever occur to him it may have been an accidental suicide?!"  
  
Squid stood up once again, slamming his hand on his desk. "I OBJECT! SUICIDE WAS NOT A MATTER IN THIS CASE! Not to mention... Miss Barlow-Synch here is goating the witness!"  
  
"How in the world did you figure that one out Alan? Did you hafta have your council help you with that one?" asked Brianna, with a fake look of shock upon her face before she burst into laughter.  
  
Squid glared at Brianna. "Your honor can I request a short recess?" asked Squid.  
  
The judge nodded, slamming the gravel against his desk. "Court in recess for twenty-four hours... And you two... If you two ever act like this in my court again... You will be in comtempt."  
  
Brianna stormed off, grabbing her briefcase and rushed out of the courtroom with Squid following her. "BRIANNA!" he called out after her. Brianna stopped as she reached the doors that would allow her to go outside of the courthouse.  
  
"Dammit. WHat the hell do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"We really need to work this out..."  
  
Brianna burst out laughing once again. "That's what you said when I walked in on you and her in the bedroom that night. It's all a bunch of bull shit," she hissed.  
  
"Just hear me out! Give me five minutes ok?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"I know what I did was stupid, but you were never home. ANd when you were home, it was like I didn't matter to you. Only your job mattered. Nothing else. I was heart broken Brianna... Heart broken... I thought you didn't love me." Squid explained. "So yes, I screwed up by cheating on you but I was so desperate for a little affection I couldn't stop myself."  
  
Brianna huffed, loudly. "I still don't forgive you..." she growled.  
  
Squid sighed, "I didn't expect you to forgive me. I never expected you to forgive me to begin with Brianna."  
  
"Just go now!" shouted Brianna, her eyes flaming with anger. She turned on her heel and began to walk away from Squid until he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Bri wait..." pleaded Squid, his eyes staring into hers. She stared back, her emerald eyes icy and cold with hatred. "I just wanna know one thing. Did Joey try to hurt you?" Squid asked, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She jerked away, disgusted by him.  
  
"I have nothing more to discuss with you. We're over. We've been over... It's always been over. Goodbye Mr. Smith," Brianna barked, turning on her heel and exitting the building.  
  
Squid watched her open her car door and get inside, turning the ignition her red car's engine began revving. She slammed her car door shut and drove off into the direction of her home. Squid leaned against the frame of the door and sighed. "That was great," Squid said to himself, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just grrreat..."  
  
"Well at least you tried Squid," Zigzag said, reassuringly. Squid rolled his eyes, walking out of the building, and made his way to his car. Zigzag watched Squid drive off back to his apartment. "Those two are a sad case, and I doubt it'll ever be repaired," he mused aloud.  
  
------  
  
Hearing her grandfather clock chimming six times, Brianna opened her door, amazed it was unlocke and went inside her apartment. Making her way into the living room, Brianna saw black suitcases laying everywhere and she smiled brightly. "He came back early," she said, happily. "DANNY! DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?" she called.  
  
No answer. Brianna blinked and walked down the hallway to the bedroom door, which was cracked open just slightly. She grinned thinking she could surprise him as she opened the door. Screaming, Brianna backed against the the hallway wall, staring at the blood splattered walls and a massacred body laying motionless on the floor. Blood pooled around the body, staining the white carpet.  
  
"Danny!" Brianna cried out, tears pouring from her eyes. She looked at the blood covered walls and made out the crude shapes of letters. She read the message out loud. "I warned you..." she read out loud. Brianna rushed to her living room and grabbed the phone. She dialed nine-one-one and then waited for the police to arrive, her body trembling with fear.  
  
-----  
  
Squid arrived at the apartment building where he had received the murder call from the police. He parked his car beside the concrete curb, and got out of his car heading inside the building. He headed to the third floor to apartment number Four hundred fifty-eight and opened the door.  
  
He gapped, "Bri-Brianna?" Brianna, who sat motionless and wide eyed on the couch, did not reply. He rushed over to her and sat down next to her. "Brianna?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Wh-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Brianna grimanced before she broke down into tears, covering her face with her hands. "Danny... he's dead... Joey did it," she choked. "I know it."  
  
Squid looked away from Brianna, glaring at the floor. "Brianna... you need to ask to be dissmissed... He's obviously threatening you," Squid murmured.  
  
Brianna sniffed loudly, fighting the next batch of tears forming in her moist eyes. "I'll get in touble with my firm," she whimpered. Squid placed his arm around her.  
  
"No you won't. I'll make sure of it..."  
  
Brianna forced a bitter smile upon her lips as she looked at Squid, her make up running down her face from her streams of tears. "Thanks..." she answered. An akward silence fell upon them, making them both uncomfortable until Brianna realized something. "Dammit," she cursed, loudly.  
  
"What?" Squid asked.  
  
"How the hell do you do this? Everytime something goes wrong with my life, here you come to help straightened it out," Brianna complained, her voice filled with annoyance. Squid smiled slightly as his eyes met hers.  
  
He sighed, "Because I care about you Bri. Always have, always will."


	7. Words

Chapter 7

The next week, they were in court again. Judd was now in the courtroom. He was going to testify.

"Let's bring up Judd," Squid said. Judd stood up, walked to the stand, and sat down. Squid stood and walked towards the stand.

"Are you a member of the Cajun Crypts?" Squid asked.

"Yes" Judd stared at Joey. Joey gave him a death glare back. Judd knew he was screwed.

"Did you rape Shannon?" Judd nodded not speaking as Josie had done. Squid sighed.

"Why?"

"Joey told me too" Judd answered. Squid smiled at the teenage boy. He looked at the judge and back to Judd.

"No more questions" he walked back to his seat and sat down. Brianna stood up and walked to the stand.

"Judd were you Ryan's best friend?" Bri asked.

"Yes, I was sad when we found out that he was murdered. Even though our gang doesn't like people who leave our gang," Judd said.

"Did you like Shannon?" Judd shook his head.

"Why?"

"We lost a Crypt because of her," Judd answered. She looked at him briefly and sighed.

"My girlfriend's gang was thinking of letting Shannon join their gang, so Ryan wouldn't have to get killed or leave the gang," Judd said.

"Why didn't she join?"

"Ryan thought it was a bad idea" Judd answered. Brianna thought this was going to screw Joey.

"No more questions your honor" Judd got up and left the stand. He then retreated out the room. He knew he had to run away but where. Brianna went back to her seat next to an angry Joey.

"Tomorrow, the final decision will be made. Right now is a recess for today" the judge said and put his gavel to the desk and left.

Joey got up and was escorted by guards. Brianna left the room and sat down on a bench outside the courtroom to think. Squid saw her and sat by her.

"I'm sorry about Danny. I know you loved him," he said.

"I know, this is case is now getting personal now. I miss so much now," she said with a tear now coming down her face.

"Bri, I love you enough to let you live your own life. I know your way over me but I want you to know I'll be here when you need help," Squid said. She smiled and hugged him. After the hug, she got up and walked away.

ZigZag came up to him and sat down. Squid looked up and stared at ZigZag. He sighed.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"I think. I told her, ill be her if she needs me. I love her still," Squid said getting up and walking away, getting for his closing speech tomorrow.


	8. Scared

Chapter Eight

"Damn," murmured Brianna, looking out of her office room window. Her eyes followed the continuous movement below her. She recalled the phone call she had shared earlier with Squid. She rolled her eyes. How could this happen to her? Why did everything seem to go wrong in her life, even though she had turned everything around!

"I'll be here if you need me Brianna," he had told her over the phone call they had shared. She pouted loudly as she raked her fingers through her hair, forcing it out of her eyes.

Brianna looked around her office trying to clear her mind until she saw a photograph of her and Danny, sitting peacefully beside her lamp. Tears welled in her emerald green eyes while she picked up the picture with memories of happier times flooding within her mind. She stroked the smooth and cool glass, staring at Danny's cheerful expression.

-Flashback-

"Bri... Look at me for a second ok?" requested Danny, giving her his trademarked, boyish grin. Nodding, Brianna kept her attention upon every word and motion Danny made, smiling as she did so. "I really love you Brianna... And well, I'll understand if you say no. I mean after what that ex of yours... It's completely understandable." Danny continued.

Brianna rolled her eyes as an exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. "Daniel please get on with it and I think Alan heard you. He's right there behind you." Brianna pointed to a tall male with muddy colored hair.

Danny only smirked at his girlfriend. "Good. I hope he does hear me. I want him to know that he can't mess your life up anymore." Danny hissed.

Squid shot a dagger glare toward Danny as he had turned around upon hearing that rude comment from Danny. "Go to hell Daniel!" snapped Squid, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"Alan go away!" snapped Brianna, sending a cold glare to him.

Squid brought his attention to Brianna, glaring at her before his expression softened seeing her eyes staring into his face. He took a deep breath and carefully reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, white piece of paper, which was crinkled somewhat around the edges. He gingerly set it onto the table and slid it in front of Brianna. "Read it later... When you're alone..." he said. With those words, Squid walked out of the café©, with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

Brianna sighed with annoyance at his feeble try to convince her he was sorry. She picked up the note and stuffed it into the depths of her purse. She brought her attention back to Danny and smiled brightly. "Go on, Danny," she said, gazing into his innocent, gray eyes.

Danny smiled and got up from his chair. "I picked this place because we met here and well, everyone in this café is like family and deserve to see this as well," he said, quietly. He got onto one knee and pulled out a diamond ring from his shirt pocket. He stared her in the face, gulping slightly. "Brianna... Will you marry me?" he asked her.

-End of flashback-

Brianna blinked back her stinging tears as she rushed to her desk, opening one of the drawers. She pulled out a wrinkled, white piece of folded paper. She smoothed it out as she unfolded it, revealing the secret it had held upon its page for so long. Sloppy writing covered the page while Brianna tried to make out the horrible letters that were on the paper.

The note simply said: "I'm sorry... I love you..."

She turned over the paper and dropped it instantly as tears fell down her cheeks, staring at the note in horror. Her tears fell onto the note and stained the ink. She ran straight to her phone, picking it up with her trembling hands. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Dear God, Alan... answer the damn phone," she cried.

The note laying motionless on the maroon carpeted floor was stamped blood in the shape of hand. One line of neatly written words was written upon the red stained paper.

"I've got him... And I'm not talking about your precious little Daniel either..."

----

Squid yawned, getting up from his couch, which he had been napping on up until recently. The phone rang wildly until he picked it up, bringing the receiver to his ear. "Yeah..." he yawned. "I mean hello?"

"Alan get out of there now! You're in huge trouble!" cried out Brianna's panicky voice through the receiver.

"Bri? What the hell!?" Squid called out, his voice filled with confusion.

"Joey's after you. Get out! Come to my office... Do something, just don't stay there. He's coming after you!" she cried out.

"Brianna, calm down! What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's after you... He wrote it on the back of the note you gave me last year in that café. You know... right before Danny proposed to me. Oh well, you left before that happened but that's not the point. Joey wrote on the back of that note. It was stamped in blood and I think it's Danny's blood..." she sobbed.

Squid blinked, his expression changing to perplexity. He blushed slightly before finding the right words to speak to Brianna. "You kept it?" he whispered.

Brianna sighed as she paused suddenly before she answered his burning question. "Alan come over to my office and I'll explain everything here." She hissed. "I swear I'm telling you the truth. Joey's after you!"

Squid grinned widely. "I bet you're just lonely."

"Pervert!"

"Sorry," Squid said quickly, sensing the irritation growing in her voice.

"Please get over here. I don't want Joey to hurt anymore people." Brianna replied, her voice softening.

Squid sighed, glancing at the clock sitting on his wall to see it was almost a quarter until three o'clock in the afternoon. "Don't worry, I'll be there. Twenty minutes Bri... Tops." he said, reassuringly.

"Ok. Just be quick about it."

"Sure, bye." Squid hung up the phone and returning to the couch. He sat down once again and began laughing. "She's finally lost it..." he laughed. "But I better go and check to see whether or not she does something stupid. I hope she's not having an episode or some panic attack since Danny was killed." Squid stood up from the couch as he made his way to the front door, grabbing his car keys as he did so from his coffee table. He opened his front door and his jaw fell open.

"JOSIE?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Squid gapped, staring at the young girl, who smirked wickedly at him.

Josie flipped her long, brown hair as she allowed herself inside of Squid's home. Her eyes flashed with excitement as she laid down upon the couch. She motioned for Squid to come over to her. "I just wanted to see you," she said, once he reached her side. He stood over her with a look of concern on his face.

"Josie... You shouldn't be here."

Josie stood up from the couch, moving dangerously close to Squid. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Thank you for giving me a lighter sentence about my drug charges..." she whispered, innocently into his ear.

"Uh right. No problem..." Squid said, nervously.

"Can I ask you question. If you answer right, I'll give you something nice..." Josie said, trailing her fingers over his chest.

Squid moved away slightly. "Sure ask."

Josie brought her hands to the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Will you let him go?" she hissed into his ear.

"Let who go?" asked Squid, pushing her away slightly.

Josie only pulled him back, but stared into his eyes with a slight seductive glint flashing in her hazel eyes. "Joey..." she replied. "Let him go..."

"What why!?"

"Because... I hate seeing him locked up like that," Josie said, innocently. She ruffled Squid's hair, making him grow nervous.

"Josie stop," he murmured. "And I'm not letting him off and I'm most certainly not letting him get off with murder... and possibly another!"

Josie kissed Squid lightly on the cheek. "Just so you know... He didn't kill Danny... I did." She pulled out a switchblade and stabbed Squid in the back. Blood oozed from his wound as he hit the floor from the pain. Josie pulled out her switchblade, smirking as she did so. "You answered the question wrong..." she growled. "Just like that idiot Daniel..." She stabbed him again scrapping the blade across his flesh, and then kicked him in the side. "And I was looking forward to having a little action... Damn you..." she said and left.

"Damn," Squid hissed, angrily. "I never should've let her in here..." He scooted himself slowly toward the phone and dialed nine-one-one and asked for an ambulance. Once he hung up, he laid motionless, staring up at his ceiling. He sighed when the phone rang beside him. He slowly answered it, his mind growing dizzy. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Alan? Where around you!? It's been an hour!" cried out Brianna.

"I've got news for you Brianna... Josie killed Daniel... And well. I'm sorry. She got me too..." he sputtered, coughing, as his eyes grew heavy.

Brianna screamed angry curses into the phone. "No dammit Alan... you'll be ok. I'll call nin-"

"Already got an ambulance coming..."

"Oh. Well hang on! Don't you dare die. I'll kill you if you do!"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant to hurt you..."

Brianna cried, "Everything's ok now. It's ok... It'll all be ok..."


	9. Sorry and Baby blues

Chapter 9

Brianna went to the hospital to see Squid. The police put Josie in jail for attempted murder of an officer and the murder of Dan.

"Alan, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks for looking out for me"

"Your welcome" Brianna answered.

"I am glad you're here"

"Alan, listen I wanted to tell you something. When Dan proposed to me and you gave me that note, I didn't read it. I found it the day I called to tell you to watch out, I read it. I forgive you now," she said, crying.

Squid sighed. "I am sorry I cheated on you. I thought you more about your work than me," he said. Zig came in the room.

"Hey Bri, Squid, Shannon is here to see you" he said as Shannon came into the room.

"Thanks, Joey was found guilty now just have to put Josie on trail," she said.

"Good. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Good" she said. He smiled and was happy she was moving on. ZigZag's cell rang and he took it outside the room. 2 minutes later, he came back in.

"Squid, a guy at the station is looking for Shannon. I am going over there," he said. Shannon looked confused.

Zigzag and Shannon went to the station. The unidentified man was in the interrogation room. Shannon went to see the man.

"He says he is Ryan," Magnet said.

"But Ryan is dead" Shannon said.

"Shannon does he look like Ryan? ZigZag asked.

"Maybe" she said.

"Go in and talk to him" Shannon went in. Zig watched Shannon talk to the man.

Shannon came back out. She sighed. "It's not him"

"Your sure?" he reassured her.

"Yea, he doesn't looks like him," she answered. ZigZag went to his desk. He saw Josie and her lawyer go into the interrogation room. He stood up and walked to the room. He entered the room and sat down across from them.

"Hey Josie. Thought you could pin this on Joey"

"What murder Dan? Yea I did it," she said, smirking.

"What about detective Smith. Why did you plan to kill him?"

"Joey told me. I take orders from him," she said, still smirking.

"Well here is the deal for you and your lawyer. Murder one and a count of attempted murder. A drug count too. So that gets you about 25 to 50 years in jail," he said.

"Fine, but I want a deal," she said.

"Ok what is it?"

"I have a secret," Josie said.

"Ok Perkins tell me," he answered.

"Well Joey knew where Shannon lived. He followed Ryan into the park and killed him. Ryan fought back. He didn't make it though," Josie said.

"Ok, thanks for telling. Now what's your deal?" he asked.

"15 years, that's all," she said. Zigzag sighed, thinking about it. Brianna came in the room. Zig was confused, blinked.

"Ricky, we need to talk," she said.

"Excuse me Josie," he said. He left the room.

"Joey told me a secret and told me not to tell anybody," Brianna said.

"Ok, then don't tell me" he answered.

"I told Squid. Joey said that Ryan is alive. I know Joey is going to get off, but he told me something else. He killed a couple gang members in another gang. That's about 25 to life. Joey has been guilty already. Joey will not leave jail now," she said.

"You're sure he is alive?"

"Yes, I am. Joey said not to tell Shannon"

"Why? She needs to know that Ryan is alive" he answered.

"Ryan wants her to be protected. It's for her own good," Brianna said.

"No, she's having his baby. I don't think she wants to be a single mother," Zig said. Brianna sighed.

"I'm going back to the hospital" she left with that.

Zig went back to his interrogation with Josie.

The next few weeks, everything was normal again. Squid got out of the hospital. He was fine and everything. One day he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello detective Squid, this is DR. Jeffery's. Shannon is having the baby. Could you please come down to the hospital," the doctor said.

"What hospital?"

"Strong" he said.

"Ok bye" Squid said. He hung up and got his coat. On the way to the hospital, he called Bri.

When he got there, he went to the desk.

"Shannon Moore" he asked.

"Room 420" the nurse said. He went to the room. He got into hospital clothes and he went into Shannon's room.

"Hey Shannon, its Detective Smith. Are you ok?"

"Yes, it just hurts. I didn't know it hurt that much. Well, I'm keeping it. No one is going to stop me," she said. He smiled. Shannon seemed happy.

"Well, Brianna is coming to help you"

"Ok" Then came another contraction. Squid was in the room until Brianna came in.

"Squid leave"

"Ok" he left. Brianna was with her the whole way.

About 10 hours later, Shannon had a girl. Her name was Bliss Elizabeth. She had Ryan's eyes. Shannon started to cry.

"She's beautiful," she said. Brianna got out her call and called somebody. 10 minutes later a man came in the room. Shannon's eyes were wide and gasped.


	10. He's back

Chapter Ten

"Hey baby," whispered the young man, standing in the doorway. His black hair fell shaggily in his face and almost shaded his navy blue eyes. A faded red muscle shirt fit tightly, hugging the muscles that were created from years of hard work. He also had on a pair of baggy blue jeans that were barely being held up by his belt and a hint of his red boxers were exposed to the outside world.

Shannon's eyes filled with tears as she tried to find the right words to speak.

"R-ryan?" she whimpered, the tears prying at her eyes for release. "Is it really you"

He grinned, winking at her. "The one and only," he replied.

Squid folded his arms across his chest. "He looks like a punk," he muttered to Brianna.

Groaning, Brianna forced Squid out of the room. "We'll leave you two alone," Brianna said, smiling. "And congratulations on the baby you two." Brianna shut the door behind her, leaving Ryan and Shannon alone so they would be able to talk.

Turning back to Squid, Brianna laughed. Squid stared at her confused. "What?" he asked. "I never thought I would here you sound fatherly," giggled Brianna.  
Squid blushed bright red. "Well... it just kinda slipped. I never had any kids of my own," he replied, his cheeks still burning red. Brianna laughed again as she ruffled Squid's hair with her left hand.

"You're still as weird as ever," she told him.

Squid pretended to glare at her. "Oh that's real cute"

"Come to think of it. I am pretty cute"

Squid rolled his eyes. "That's a stretch"

Brianna gapped at him and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That was not funny," she snapped.

"Ow... bad shoulder! Ow"

Brianna frowned, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok..." Squid only smiled at her as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "But I would like to be a father someday"

"They're not gonna be with me," Brianna hissed.

Squid stared at her blankly. "I never said they would"

-

Shannon's heart did a flip as she looked over the face and body of her supposedly dead boyfriend. "How can you be alive?" she asked, her hands trembling. The tears in her eyes finally fell down her cheeks. Ryan slowly walked to her side and sat down beside her, taking her hand within his own.

"I'll explain everything to you later ok?" he said, flashing his smile at her.  
Shannon sighed and nodded. "Fine." She replied.

"So... did you have the baby?" he asked, looking down at the the tiled floor, resting his chin in his free hand.

Shannon nodded. "It's a girl. I named her Bliss. Bliss Elizabeth. She has black hair just like you Ryan"

Grinning, Ryan gently kissed Shannon's hand. "When can I see her?" he asked, curiously.

Shannon shrugged. "In time you'll see her," she said, smiling.

Frowning, Ryan let go of Shannon hand and sighed. He raked his hand through his hair, which to Shannon seemed longer than when she saw him last. It fell messily and shaggily in his face which was not how Ryan was accustomed to keeping his looks in tact. "I don't think I'll have time to wait very long," he murmured, hoping  
Shannon didn't hear him. "What are you talking about?" SHannon asked him, confused.

"Like I said... I'll explain everything later... It's not safe for you if I tell you everything now," Ryan said, sighing. "I wish I could tell you now, but I can't"

-

"Dammit!" cursed Brianna, turning the ignition to her car for the sixth time. Squid stood in front of the car, laughing at her. "It's not starting!" she shouted, angrily. She got out of her car and kicked the rim of the wheel in fury. "Stupid piece of trash," she hissed, kicking the tire once again.

Squid shook his head. "How long have you had this car? You'd think a lawyer would have some high dollar car," Squid commented. "This is like a car that some teenager would buy"

"Hey! This was my first car and it's my good luck charm. I never lost a case when I drove this car to the courthouse," she mumbled, glaring at him slightly.

Squid stared at her blankly. "You actually believe a CAR brings you luck?" he asked, perplexed. Brianna nodded tiumphantly, unfazed by his question. "Well lemme tell ya... It's a peice of shit... My car's better than this!" Squid said, laughing loudly.

"I should run you over!" snapped Brianna.

"How? You're old-clunker-mobile won't even start!" Squid blurted out.  
"SHUT UP"

"Did you forget that I have no memory as to what that command means"  
Brianna stared at him for a moment before her angry face cracked into a smile and she laughed. "You're such an idiot," she giggled. "I've forgotten how dumb you can really be"

Pretending to glare at her, Squid went over to her car and lifted the hood of the car and smoke billowed out from the engine. "Look at this! It's practically dead!" Squid stated, admitting the truth to Brianna. "Bri... It's too old now..." Brianna shook her head in defiance, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I refuse to believe that Alan..." she hissed.

Squid stared at her. "You called me Alan"

Brianna nodded. "Yes? So?" she said, confused. Smiling, Squid shook his head as he put a fresh toothpick into his mouth. "AH NO!" Brianna shouted. "I hate that stupid habit you have! Get that out of your mouth"

"Why?" Squid asked, perplexed once again. "It never bothered you before"

"Well it bothers me now..." she hissed.

"It only bothered you when we were together you mean"

"Shove it Squid"

-

Sleeping at his desk, Zigzag was shaken awake by his telephone ringing wildly. He raised up, yawning as he grabbed the from and answered it. "Hello?" he croaked, his voice not sounding at its best. He raked his fingers through his already wildly placed hair, trying to smooth it out and failing.

"Zigzag? It's Caveman... Is Squid there?" Caveman asked, frantically.

Zigzag looked at the empty desk beside him. "No he's not. I think he's off at the hospital with Brianna checking up on Shannon. She just had her baby y'know," Zigzag answered, yawning slightly.

"Dammit," cursed Caveman. "I gotta get a hold of him. He took his cell phone right"

"He always does. What's going on?" Zigzag asked, blinking in total shock.  
"Josie just said to a random guard at the prison that the remaining Cajun Crypts are coming for Ryan and Shannon... They know they're at the hospital... One followed Ryan"

"Oh shit. Call him now. I'll try to figure out where he ran off to"

-

"You can pick up your car in about a week. Stop by tomorrow and we'll explain what's wrong with it," the driver of the tow truck explained to Brianna. She sighed, exasperated but nodded. THe drive got into his tow truck and pulled away with Brianna's car hitched behind it. Brianna pouted silently to herself as she pulled out her sleek, black colored cell phone and dialed a phone number quickly.

Squid watched her. "Who're ya callin'?" he asked, curiously.

"Dan-" Brianna stopped, and hung up the phone. "Dammit!" she cried out, tears tugging at her for release. How could she have forgotten he was gone? "Stupid... stupid... stupid," she hissed, cursing at herself angrily.

Squid stared and came up behind Brianna, placing his hands upon her shoulders and calming her. "Stop overreacting," Squid said, quietly into her ear. "I'M NOT OVERREACTING! MY FIANCEE IS DEAD SQUID! DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD!" Brianna roared, shoving him away furiously.

"I can spell... Thank you," Squid replied, sourly.

"What ever," she mumbled. "Dammit. Now how am I gonna get home"

"Brianna... I'll take you..." Squid said.

"I wonder if-no... She's on vacation. Gah! Who else? Terri? No, working night shifts now"

"BRIANNA"

"WHAT"

"I'll take you"

Brianna stared briefly at Squid before his words actually registered in her brain.

"You... take me home? Yeah right..." she laughed.

Blinking, Squid's mind filled with confusion. "What d'you mean by that?" he asked, wondering what exactly was Brianna talking about.

"People WILL talk..." Brianna admitted. Rolling his eyes, Squid groaned and picked Brianna up and put her into his car. "WHAT THE HELL! ALAN!!" she shouted, after he slammed the door. Squid walked around to the driver's seat, dispite Brianna's feeble protests against him taking her home. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME HOME!" she shouted.

"Too late," He said, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"I hate you"

Squid laughed. "How did I know you would say that"

"Very funny," hissed Brianna acidly. Smiling, Squid shook his head and drove Brianna home. Squid pulled up to Brianna's apartment building and allowed her to get out of his car. Brianna opened the car door and got out, but turned back to Squid and his car. "I'll see you later then," Brianna said, smiling as she turned back around to go to her apartment.

Squid quickly got out of his car and followed Brianna to the door. "My aunt and uncle said a man always escorts a lady to the door," Squid quickly said.

"There's two things wrong with their ideal. Number one: I'm not a lady, I'm a lawyer. Number two: who said YOU were a man?" Brianna replied, opening the door to her apartment building and entering with Squid following close behind her.

"HEY!" shouted Squid.

Brianna laughed. "Oh stop whining. You can come in"

Squid smiled and followed her up to her apartment. She opened her door after unlocking the door and entered with Squid following close behind her. She turned on the lights, revealing her newly cleaned home. She dropped her purse and coat onto her dining room table and walked into her living room area. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Squid sat down beside Brianna and slowly put his arm around her shoulders. "Alan?" Brianna asked, confused. "What are you doing"  
Squid didn't reply, but kept his arm around Brianna's shoulder and watched television with her until they were both asleep. Squid fell onto his back on the couch, bringing Brianna down with him. But Squid's slumber was interupted by his cell phone ringing wildly. He awoke, quickly answering so Brianna would not awake. "Hello? And this better be good. I was sleeping!" Squid hissed.

"Squid it's Caveman. Where the hell are you!?" shouted Caveman.

"I'm err.." Squid looked to Brianna sleeping soundly against him on her couch. "At Brianna's"

"Oh God... I don't wanna hear it," Caveman groaned. "If you two try again I swear hafta transfer"

Squid rolled his eyes, placing a toothpick into his mouth. "What do you want"  
"Oh yeah... Josie let slip the rest of the Crypts know where Shannon and Ryan are and they're after them. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last three hours..." Caveman explained, telling Squid every detail of Josie's claim.  
Squid felt ill to his stomach. Color draining from his face, Squid slowly lifted Brianna up and got out from under and placing her carefully back onto the couch.

"I'll be at the hospital in ten," Squid said to Caveman.

"Right ok," Caveman said, hanging up his phone.

Squid looked at Brianna and sighed. "I'll be back... Dammit. Why don't I ever get a moments peace around here!?" Squid grabbed his coat and left Brianna apartment building and headed to the hospital. He prayed he wasn't too late as he got into his car.


	11. Trust

Chapter 11

On the way to the hospital, Squid told himself that he would call Brianna. He wanted to get to the hospital quick. He wanted them to stay alive. They just had a baby.

At the hospital, Ryan got to see his daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"Ryan, tell me why you're not going to be here?" She asked.

"I am only alive because Joey killed somebody else. He thought that he killed me. So when Judd told me that I killed because he wanted to kill me. But when I heard Judd raped you, I got pissed. I still laid low. The guy at the station was a friend. He wanted to check to see if you were ok. That's how I found out you were pregnant" he said, taking in a deep breath too.

"Oh, so we can be together now" she asked.

"Yea" he answered. He raked his hair of his face. Squid ran into the room. He was huffing and puffing, he tried to talk. The couple couldn't hear though.

"Are you ok detective Squid?" Shannon asked.

"No…I…ran…it…hurts," he said, out of breath.

"Ok calm down then" she answered.

"OK, you need go to the station, you're all checked out" Squid said. Shannon looked confused.

Why?"

"Joey's gang, The Cajun Crypts are after you two. They are coming to this hospital," he said. Shannon now looked at Squid, horrified. She was about to cry. She didn't want anymore drama.

"Get your clothes and put them on," he said. Ryan watched Shannon get up and go to the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later, she came out. She took Bliss into her arms and left the room. Squid and Ryan trailed behind her. When they left the hospital, they got into Squid's car. He took them to the station. He wanted them to be safe.

On the way to the station, he called Brianna.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Bri, sorry I left. I have business to do," he answered. She smiled at his apology.

"Ok well, call me later," she said. Squid and Brianna said their goodbyes after that.

At the station, The Crypts were there. Ryan and froze when they saw them. She had Bliss in her arms. The baby started to cry.

"Traitor" Justin said.

"Those things tore us apart," Judd said pointing to Bliss and Shannon. Ryan got red in the face.

"Don't talk about Shannon and my daughter like that. I chose what I did. You need to get over that," he answered.

"Well you promised not to leave the gang for a girl. Now you got Joey in jail," Judd replied.

Shannon went into another room to feed Bliss. The gang continued to fight. She didn't want to hear them either.

Zig watched closely from his desk. Squid sat at his also watching the fight. Stanley was in the lab checking for some DNA samples to another case.

Ryan took out his switchblade and was ready to do it when he was in the gang. Judd also took out his switchblade. He smirked, and in his eyes, he had death. Judd lunged out at Ryan and stabbed him in the arm. Ryan fought back and stabbed him in the leg.

"YOU BASTARD" Judd yelled.

"WELL DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY" Ryan yelled back.

"Now they are your god damn family. We were all family. Now you ditched them for us. You are a fuckin' traitor," Judd said. Ryan looked back at the room that Shannon was in. He was holding his arm in pain too.

"I love them. They so much to me. I need to be with them. You have no idea how much I care about Shannon. Guys, I'm sorry I left the gang, but I had a reason," Ryan said. Judd looked at him in disgust. He was fooled by his best friend. He trusted Ryan; they all trusted Ryan, now he just backstabbed them.

"Fine be with your whore," Judd said.

"Yea and you better watch out Brant," Joey answered. The gang left with threats and no good-byes. Squid stood up and walked over to Ryan. He got his first aid kit and fixed his cut.

"You could have been killed" Squid said.

"I know, but I'd die for Shannon and Bliss any day" Squid looked at Ryan. He could tell that he was telling the truth about this.

"Well Shannon is upstairs, go see her" Squid said. Ryan mouth formed a smile as he went upstairs to see his fiancée and daughter. Squid went back to his seat.

"Tough isn't it" Zig said.

"Hell yes, we got gangs coming like it's a stipper club" Squid said.

Zigzag laughed at the comment Squid made and went back to his paper work.

Upstairs, Shannon and Ryan figure out where to live. Since Shannon is too afraid to go back home.

"Well how about my mothers?" Ryan asked.

"Hah! Ryan you know your mother hates me"

"I know. I was just asking" Bliss fell right to sleep in her arms. Shannon smiled at the sleeping figure. Bliss was a miracle to her. Ryan kissed Shannon.

"Were a family," Ryan said.

"Yep, I am glad it's with you" Squid got out of his chair and went upstairs to see the couple.

"Well, where are you going to stay?" Squid asked.

"I don't know"

"How about you stay at my house until everything is sorted out and you can go back to your apartment," Squid suggested.

"I think that is a good idea, Ryan. He is a police officer. I want to feel safe not scared anymore" Shannon replied.

"Fine" Shannon smiled at she got up. She got her purse and jacket and went downstairs. Squid and Ryan followed her. Squid got his car keys and went out the door. He got his car with Shannon and Ryan. Then he drove home. When they there Shannon and Ryan went straight to bed. Squid went to go watch TV. He heard a knock at his door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Squid" Bri said.

"Hey how did you get here, your car?" Squid asked.

"No loser, I took a taxi," Bri answered.

"Oh, well come in" Bri went in and sat on the couch. She looked at the TV and laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"What you are watching"

"So..."

"You watch CSI," Brianna teased.

"Hell yea, I'm in the force and Stanley told me to watch it," Squid said. Brianna laughed so loudly.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" Ryan yelled.

"Sorry Ryan" Brig said. Soon after that, Bliss started to cry. Shannon groaned next to Ryan.

"I'll get her," Ryan said.

"Thanks baby" Ryan got out of bed to calm down Bliss. Downstairs Squid sat by Brianna to watch CSI and she rested her head on his shoulders. However, something went through Bri's mind. Can she trust him again?


	12. Willing to Forgive

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Her heart racing, Brianna felt her mind spiraling into a pool of memories, which she never wanted to think of ever again. Feeling Squid's arm wrapping around her shoulder, Brianna began closing her emerald colored eyes and falling into a deep slumber. He pulled her closer and she fell further and further into an endless paradox of slumber.

And she remembered...

"Bri!" Squid shouted, flabbergasted at the mere sight of his long time girlfriend staring blankly at the image of him and another woman laying in bed together.

Brianna's eyes darted between Squid and the woman beside of him, remembering that this woman worked at the same law firm as she did. "How-how could you!" she cried out, tears prickling at her eyes.

"Brianna... I swear it's not what it looks like!" Squid stated, scampering for his boxer shorts from the safety of the white covers of their former bed. Brianna's right eye twitched with anger flaring like a wild fire as she grabbed the photograph of her and Squid together on a cruise ride one year ago... She clutched the picture tightly within her grasp before chucking it at Squid, smacking him in the head. "Shit! Bri! I-I!" Squid sputtered, rubbing his head.

Brianna stared, teary eyed at the only person she had ever truly loved. "I just don't understand... Squid! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, storming out of the room, never looking back at the past. "Don't look back," she told herself, hearing Squid's feeble tries to have her turn around and come back to him. "I won't go back. Not after this," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Brianna awoke from her slumber with a start, quickly jumping up from the couch and rushing to the door. 'No way,' she thought in her mind. 'I can't trust him... not again.' Squid stared at Brianna's sudden movement and followed her to the door.

"Brianna? Where are you rushing off to?" asked Squid, confused. He placed a toothpick into his mouth, nibbling on it every so often.

Brianna turned around, facing Squid and instantly flinched at the sight of that toothpick dangling from his mouth. "I-I got to go, Alan," she quickly said, feeling tears stinging at her emerald eyes once again. "Dammit."

Squid frowned, "Don't go..."

"I have to," she murmured.

"No you don't... Brianna please don't go right now," Squid pleaded with her. She shook her head as she grabbed her coat and threw it over her. She began opening the door when she saw Squid's arm reach over her and forcing it shut. "Don't leave me here...alone..." Squid protested, meekly one last time as he turned her around and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Brianna pulled away, her eyes fixed on his own with a flabbergasted look flashing in her eyes before she spit out a small splinter of wood from Squid's toothpick. "Ew!" Brianna hissed, recoiling from the disgusting sight of the small piece of wood that had been in her mouth. Squid only laughed. Brianna glared and removed the toothpick from his mouth. "Y'know... if you wanna kiss me... Do it without the giant splinter..." Brianna whispered, planting her lips back onto his own.

Squid's eyes flickered with an excitment that had not been there in years. Smirking, Squid began moving closer toward Brianna, bringing his hands to her brunette colored hair which had been put up in a unique looking bun. He reached for the sticks that held her hair in place and removed them. "I like your hair down," he admitted to her as he hair fell to her shoulders.

Blushing, Brianna backed up against the door as she stared into Squid's eyes. Squid moved closer to Brianna until he was inches away from her face. "You haven't changed, have you?" Brianna asked, giggling.

Squid blinked at her. "What?"

"Never mind." Brianna replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

Shannon stared at Ryan's injured arm. "Does it hurt a lot?" she asked him, running her fingers over the tight, white bandage. Ryan glanced at Shannon, smiling as he shook his head. "Are you sure?" Shannon asked, blinking.

"I'm fine darling," Ryan replied, running his fingers through her auburn colored hair. He smiled gently. "You know... I really missed you," Ryan admitted.

Shannon felt her cheeks flaring bright red from Ryan's comment. "I missed you too," Shannon told him. She leaned into him and gently kissed him on the mouth. "I love you so much, Ryan." Shannon murmured into his ear.

Ryan returned her kiss. "I love you too babe," he said, but suddenly paused at the brief sound of his stomach growling loudly. "Heh," Ryan said, turning quite red. "I guess I should've eaten something..."

Shannon glared slightly. "RYAN! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"SORRY!" he whined. "You think Squid has some pizza?"

"RYAN! DON'T START THE PIZZA OBSESSION!" Shannon shouted, rolling her eyes. Ryan rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, smiling cheesily back up at Shannon. She groaned inwardly at his stupidity. "Very graceful," she hissed.

Ryan stood up and kissed her. "I'll be back. I'm gonna get some pizza...if any..." Ryan raced out their bedroom door and went downstairs. Ryan walked into the kitchen and ravaged the fridge in search of any left over slice of pizza. Ryan sighed when he did not find any and decided to ask Squid if he had any chips. He walked into the living room and his eyes widened with shock and quickly made his way back upstairs.

Shannon stared at Ryan, who had darted back into the room at lightening speed. "What happened?" Shannon asked, gapping at Ryan, pouncing back into the bed.

"Squid has a girl down there!" Ryan exclaimed.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "It's probbly Brianna. They're friends," Shannon replied.

Ryan shook his head. "Well they must be pretty close because they're er..."

"Er...what?"

"Kissing..."

"Oh God. You're making a fuss over that?" SHannon hissed.

Ryan crossed his arms, pouting loudly as he did so. "Well how could he screw around with the woman who tried to make me seem damn suicidal?" Ryan bellowed. Shannon groaned. "Well it's true!" Ryan snapped. "She took Joey's side!"

"ONLY BECAUSE IT'S HER JOB!" Shannon growled. "And besides... It's truly none of our business about Squid's personal life."

"Well fine!" Ryan spat. "Just fine!"

Squid pulled away from Brianna, staring into her emerald eyes. "Bri," Squid murmured, his hands at her waist. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Brianna stared up into his face, feeling her cheeks flaring bright red but suddenly she shook her head as she moved away from him. "Brianna?" He asked, confused as she picked up her purse from his counter.

"I need to go ok?" Brianna said.

"But!" Squid prostested, putting his arms around her waist to keep her from moving. Brianna giggled slightly within his grasp as she squirmed her way out of it. Squid stared at her and swept her up into his arms and quickly carried her over to the couch. "Stay, please?" he pleaded with her.

Brianna sighed loudly, looking at the clock on top of Squid's television. It was getting pretty late... "I shouldn't be doing this..." she murmured.

Blinking, Squid sat beside her. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I just lost my fiancee and I'm already with someone whom I thought my love had completely died out," murmured Brianna. "People have been saying things... Like I was happy Daniel's dead and shit like that..."

Squid smiled at her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Personally, if you ask me... I don't think our love truly ever died out, Brianna. It was just on the back burner for a while." Squid explained. "And uh... I got a quick little question for you..."

Brianna blinked. "Okay. What it it?"

"Did you have a better sex life with me or with Daniel?" Squid said, jokingly.

"ALAN! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" pouted Brianna, blushing red.

Squid laughed. "I know. I know... but humor me..."

Brianna covered her face with her hands. "I'm not answering that!"

"IT WAS ME WASN'T IT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE! SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Shannon screamed from upstairs.


	13. Smiles

Chapter 13

Over the next week, Brianna and Squid were inseparable. No one tear them apart. Work was hard, but they saw each other.

One night they were watching television. Shannon and Ryan went back home. Squid's beeper went off. He sighed and cursed to himself.

"Shit, it always happens"

"Go, I'll wait for you to come back," she said. He nodded. Then Squid kissed Bri and left the house.

Shannon was feeding Bliss and went to her room. She gasped at what was in front her. The sight she was looking at. The room was painted yellow and pink. On the ceiling, there was blue paint with cloud painted on it. There was a rocking chair with the name Bliss painted on the top. In addition, a changing table, and a crib was in the room.

"Oh my god" she said, tears coming down her eyes.

Ryan came in the room and smiled.

"Surprise" Ryan said, smiling.

"It's beautiful" was all she could get out.

"I did it myself"

"Thank you"

"Shannon when do you want to get married?" he asked.

"March 1st. Our first date," she said.

"Ok" he said. He kissed her. Shannon kissed Ryan back. Bliss made a sound that broke the kiss.

Shannon put Bliss in her crib. Ryan smirked at Shannon.

"Ryan not now, I am tired," Shannon said.

Ryan pouted and left the room. Shannon went to the bathroom to take a shower. Bliss started to cry again.

Squid was at the station to see what Zig wanted.

"Alan, there has been a murder. Somebody has been killed"

"Who?"

"Somebody from a rival gang"

"How?"

"Well they take their switchblades and they skip like girls and choose who dies" ZigZag said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha funny"

"Somebody from The Killers was murdered"

"By who"

"The crypts" Squid looked at Zig wide eyed. The Crypts and The Killers had major beefs together. Sometimes it was for one the girl gangs, The Shadows. Adam gave The Shadows to Joey. Their names were Jamie, Hayden, Rory, Kaitlyn, Jordan and Hannah.

"Who from the crypts?" Squid asked.

"I don't know. We found the weapon and a fingerprint" ZigZag replied.

"Grr. It's not Ryan. He is with Shannon, could it be Judd?" Squid asked.

"Stanley is trying to figure out who did it," Zig said. Squid whirled his chair around so he could see his computer. A blonde haired woman came in.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Hayden. I was called down here. Is something wrong?" she asked. Squid sighed and nodded, meaning yes.

"Ok tell me then"

"David, your bo-" Squid was interrupted.

"He is an ex-boyfriend"

"Oh, well he was murdered by their rival gang" Squid said, putting another putting another toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh" Hayden said.

"Sorry for your lost" Hayden walked away and left the station.

Stanley came over. He put the papers on Squid's desk. Squid looked up with his toothpick still in his mouth. He opened it and smiled.

"ZIG!"

"What? Don't yell" Zig said.

"Brad. Get me Brad," Squid said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A young man with dishwater brown hair, which fell shaggily in his face, was brought into the interrogation room and made to sit in one of the chairs. He sat silently with his blue eyes staring down at his handcuffed hands. Squid placed a fresh toothpick into his mouth before standing up with a file of papers in his grasp. **

**"Bradley Perkins," Squid said, his eyes reading the profile. "So you're the little brother of Josie Perkins?"**

**Brad only nodded with his tanned cheeks flaring bright red. "I'm not exactly proud of it... Being the little brother of that slut," he hissed, still unable to make eye contact with Squid.**

**Squid glanced back down at Brad's profile and blinked. "It seems you're the only member of the Crypts who hasn't got a record with us of any major charges..." commented Squid."Why would you kill someone?"**

**Brad looked up from the floor for the first time, the color in his well-tanned face flushed. "Kill someone?" he asked, timidly. "I never killed anyone... I may have beaten a few people up here and there but never KILLED anyone."**

**Staring into Brad face, Squid studied his eyes that were filled with confusion. Brad seemed to be telling the truth so far. "Have you gotten into any fights recently?" asked Squid, curiously, as he sat in his chair. Brad looked away from Squid and nodded. "With who?"**

**Brad sighed as he placed his arms onto the table and looked up into Squid's face. "One of the Killers the other night... Jumped me and started pelting me into the face and so I started fighting back out of defense. And he punched me into the ground and starting walking away muttering to himself how he was going to kill Hayden and Justin." Brad explained, closing his blue eyes.**

**Squid leaned forward slightly. "So he was making death threats to one of your friends and Hayden. Why would David do that?" said Squid, nibbling on his toothpick a little more nervously.**

**Brad's cheeks flared a bright red color. "Well... Justin and Hayden have been - er... 'messing around' you might say," explained Brad, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. Nodding, Squid began writing notes as to what Brad said. "So what happened was I pulled out my gun and I shot him in the leg to stop him... I couldn't bare hearing from someone that Justin and Hayden being dead. And I ran..."**

**Squid sighed and stood up from his chair. He exited the interrogation room and found Zigzag. "Keep him here until we find out his story checks out," Squid said, tossing his notepad to Zigzag, who caught it with ease. "I've got to get home now." Squid grabbed his coat from his desk before noticing the smirk on Zigzag's face and making out the word 'pathetic' from Zigzag's muttering. Squid rolled his eyes. "It's not like that between me and her... We're just friends."**

**Zigzag's lips cracked into a smile. "Yeah right and you never were a criminal..."**

**Squid's right eye twitched slightly with annoyance. "Listen! Bri and I are not having THAT kind of a relationship... We're not even together!"**

**Zigzag snorted. "I can't wait to see what your kids will be like..."**

**Squid blinked, staring at Zigzag confused. "What?"**

**"Never mind... That just flew way over your head didn't it?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**-------**

**Brianna got up from Squid's couch and walked into his office room. Slowly, she made her way to his desk and sat down in his large, leather covered chair. She rummaged through the mess, which was made of hundreds of papers scattered all over his desk space. "Pig," she murmured, opening the drawer to his desk and found something that caught her interest. "What's this?" she asked herself aloud, picking up a photograph that was faced upside down on his desk. Brianna stared, slightly confused as she picked it up and then turned it over. Blinking uncontrollably, Brianna clasped her hand over her mouth as she gasped when she saw the photograph...**

**Tears stung at her eyes as ran her fingers down the picture and over the happy couple from so many years ago... She stared at a picture of her and Squid on a cruise together, dancing and holding each other as if their very lives depended on it... The very picture that Brianna had thrown at Squid when she had caught him cheating on her.**

**"He kept it," Brianna murmured, staring teary-eyed at the photograph. "I can't believe it... He kept it..."**

**Suddenly, she heard the front door shut and footsteps, coming toward Squid's office. Brianna's eyes widened as she quickly placed the picture in its previous place. She quickly sat in his office chair and spun around as she saw Squid enter the office room. She giggled at him. "Hey Alan..." she giggled, still spinning.**

**Squid laughed at her. "You look like a little kid Bri," he said, stopping her from spinning anymore and kissing her on the neck. Brianna accidentally let out a brief moan. Squid smirked at her. "You liked that?"**

**"Alan don't get any ideas..." she hissed at him. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "What did Zigzag want?" she asked, changing the subject.**

**Squid sighed and leaned up against his desk. "There was another murder, but this time an ACTUAL murder..." he began. "But so far, by what the killer had said, it was out of self-defense... But we're going to keep him at the station until everything checks out."**

**"But who-?"**

**"Bradley Perkins stabbed a Killer by the name of David. I guess what had happened was David's ex-girlfriend had been messing around with Justin from The Crypts and Bradley over heard David saying how he was going to kill them both so Bradley punched him. David got mad and a fight broke out and Brad got freaked and shot David in the leg and ran..." Squid explained.**

**"Ohhhh... What about the ex-girlfriend? Was she upset?"**

**"To me she didn't seem to care at all..." Squid said, looking up at the ceiling. "Which seems a little strange..."**

**Brianna gasped. "You don't think she hired Bradley to kill David, do you?" she asked, staring at Squid and awaiting his answer.**

**Squid looked down at her and shrugged. "With what's been going on already, I wouldn't put it past these gangs to do such a thing. All that goes on in them is drugs, violence, and sex..."**

**Brianna smirked slightly. "And deep down you wish you were in a gang because you haven't had sex since you were with me..." laughed Brianna.**

**Squid stared at her, flabbergasted. "Oh that's hilarious!" he said, sarcastically. He then looked seriously into her emerald colored eyes and smiled. "I'm so sorry that I think there's only one girl worth having sex with in my life..." he said. "And that only girl would be you."**

**Brianna blushed slightly and looked away.**

**"You know I want to be with you forever, right?" he whispered.**

**Brianna sighed, "I know... but..."**

**"But what?"**

**Brianna looked back to Squid and blinked. She shook her head. "Never mind... it's nothing, really," she murmured to him. "How do you think Shannon and Ryan are holding up?"**

**Squid smiled. "I think they're doing just fine..."**

**-------**

**"RYAN JEAN-CLAUDE BRANT! STOP EATING ALL THE PIZZA!" shouted Shannon, snatching a slice of pizza from Ryan's grasp. He blinked at her confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth, not a single sound. Bliss giggled wildly as she watched Shannon yell at Ryan for eating too much pizza.**

**Ryan stared at Shannon, looking pathetic. "But baby..." he whined.**

**"Hehehe," giggled Bliss, clapping her hands together multiple times. Ryan grinned when he heard her giggling. He walked over to Bliss and picked her up in his arms.**

**"Bliss loves her Daddy, doesn't she? She's Daddy's little angel," Ryan cooed to Bliss and tickling her tummy. She squealed with laughter, which made even Shannon smile. Ryan kissed Bliss gently on the forehead. "You're so adorable. You take after your sexy mother, but of course you get my drop dead gorgeous eyes..."**

**"RYAN!"**

**"Hehehe," Ryan said, smiling cheesily at Shannon. "Sorry about that..."**

**"You're so conceited!" Shannon shouted.**

**Bliss giggled once again.**

**-------**

**Zigzag sat at his desk, trying to finish all the work Squid had dumped onto him because Squid just HAD to see Brianna... Zigzag cursed angrily. It was happening all over again. "That bastard," he muttered, cursing Squid. "Every time SHE'S around, he has to run off with her and not do anything and dump all HIS work on ME!" shouted Zigzag, glaring at the reports in front of him.**

**Stanley only laughed at Zigzag. "Oh calm down. Leave Squid alone. He's in love and I bet once you finally find a girl to have in your life, you'll be the exact same way," Stanley said, planting more papers on Zigzag's desk.**

**Zigzag glared at Stanley. "God dammit! No I won't!" he shouted, beginning to do his work, still annoyed by the fact Brianna and Squid had gotten back together. "It's so stupid! She's going to come to the station EVERYDAY and distract him from his work and be the most annoying person in the building. They'll end up having sex everywhere-"**

**"I highly doubt Brianna would let that happen... She seems more of a stay at home type..."**

**Zigzag continued as though Stanley had not made the comment. "Squid will just turn into a complete idiot... All hell's going to break loose when they break up-"**

**"Who said they were going to break up this time?" Stanley said, interrupting Zigzag.**

**"It's almost impossible. Squid cheated on her once. A guy who does that... He'll do it again..."**

**"I don't see why you're so pissed Zigzag!" Stanley shouted, angrily.**

**"I DON'T WANT THEM BACK TOGETHER IF I HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE!"**

**Suddenly, the front door to the station swung open and hit the wall hard. A girl with raven black hair that fell just past her shoulders and sharp grey eyes stormed into the station. "Where the hell did you take my Bradley!" she hissed, angrily, bringing out a switchblade from her back pocket. "How dare you even TRY to take him away from me let alone arrest him you bunch of smart ass bastards..."**

**Zigzag stared at the girl. He looked at the switchblade and saw the inscription "Bandit" upon the switchblade in diamond. Diamonds... "Oh god... It's a Cajun Cinq..." He moaned as he called for the rest of the officers to try to get her into handcuffs, which ended up not working. The girl screamed loudly as she punched two officers out before she was put into handcuffs and made to sit in a chair. She cursed all the officers.**

**"Bunch of pigs..." she growled. "Let Brad out of here! He didn't do anything!"**

**"We can't..." Zigzag said, calmly. The girl glared at him and kicked him in the stomach, since her legs were free. Zigzag winced and held his stomach, but also felt relieved she didn't kick in another area. "Please. Miss... Just calm down..."**

**"I WANT BRAD OUT NOW!"**

**-------**

**Squid and Brianna sat on Squid's couch, watching television. Brianna felt Squid's arm slowly slip his arm around her waist and hold her tightly. She smiled gently and turned her head toward Squid. She gently kissed his cheek. Squid turned to her confused. A mischievous grin spread across Brianna's almost innocent like face. She kissed him on the mouth passionately.**

**"Brianna?" he asked, blinking. Brianna giggled and snuggled up against Squid and closed her eyes. She silently fall into a deep slumber. Squid sighed and smiled and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair and then... The phone rang...**

**Squid cursed loudly as he reached for his phone and answered it. "What do you want!" he shouted, angrily. "I'm watching television with Brianna right now!" He instantly knew it had to be Zigzag on the other end.**

**"Oh... sorry Squid... But I thought you should know... there's a girl down at the station... She's already punched out two officers... She wants Bradley out of jail," Zigzag said, panting. "She took a few swings at me too... You better get your sorry ass here."**

**"Who the hell is she!" Squid shouted and accidentally awoke Brianna. He looked down at her, kissed her gently, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. She only smiled back in reply, laid her head in his lap, and fell back asleep.**

**Zigzag took a deep breath. "Her name's Lee... She's a Cajun Cinq... I take it she's one of the many lovers of Bradley since I know he messes around with a Shadow named Kaitlyn... But I think this Lee girl is his actual girlfriend?"**

**Squid slapped his forehead. "What else could possibly happen!"**

**Zigzag sighed loudly. "I don't know, but we need you here now... So stop screwing around with Brianna and get your ass here NOW!" Zigzag shouted and then hung up the phone instantly afterwards... Squid cursed loudly and awoke Brianna once again.**

**"Sorry babe," he murmured. "But I gotta get back to the station. There's a girl having a violent streak there... I'll be back before you know it. Help yourself to what ever you want..."**

**Brianna sighed and nodded. "Okay..." she murmured, sitting up from the couch and watching him leave. "Bye..."**

**"Bye," he said, and left to the station.**

**Brianna yawned and realized exactly how sleepy she was. She got up, knowing how she hated to be alone sleeping on the couch and went in search of a bedroom, which she thought Squid wouldn't mind her sleeping in until he returned. She came upon a bedroom and sighed as she laid down. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her and fell asleep...**

**-------**

**Bliss was down for her nap and Shannon was sleeping soundly in Ryan's lap as he watched television. And then as if out of nowhere and crashing noise was heard from outside. Ryan turned his head and got up and made sure Shannon didn't wake up. He went outside, his switchblade drawn. He looked around carefully into the darkness of the night and could not see anything...**

**"Brant! Brant!" hissed a familiar voice.**

**Ryan turned to the voice. "Justin?" he gapped. Just a flashlight was turned on and revealed a very handsome blonde with sky blue eyes, standing before Ryan with a smirk upon his face. Ryan glared at Justin. "What the hell do you want!" he shouted, anger rising deep inside of him.**

**"Dude chill... I'm here to see if you're okay. You know me. I wouldn't do anything to kill you. Or your family. Trust me... I wouldn't. Especially since I'm gonna find out what it's like... I got Hayden pregnant," Justin said, shaking his head.**

**Ryan rolled his eyes. "Haven't you people ever heard of condoms!"**

**"Well you're one to talk..."**

**Ryan folded his arms across his chest. "Me and Shannon were different. We were planning on getting married when I got her pregnant. And I know you have commitment problems... So we're way different. But what the hell are you doing here...? And weren't you in jail?"**

**"Well Hayden bailed me out..." Justin said, shrugging. "But I just wanted to make sure you guys get outta here before morning..."**

**Ryan stared. "What? Why!"**

**"Josie's gang is coming after Shannon... They're very very pissed at the moment. Hell... Shell was trying to kill me for leaving her and getting with Hayden. You guys just need to get outta here." Justin said, sighing.**

**Ryan look at Justin suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?"**

**Justin looked down at the ground. "Because I'm the only one who hasn't had a fit about you leaving and I haven't tried to kill your ass..."**

**Ryan smiled slightly. "Thanks dude," he said, doing the little gangster hand shake most guys do. **

**"So you're gonna get outta here right?" Justin asked, trying to make sure.**

**Ryan nodded. "I got a place in mind already. Thanks. I'll talk to you later some time."**

**"Well better if you don't. Stay low." Justin said and he quickly left.**

**Ryan hurried inside and shook Shannon until she awoke. "Pack your things babe. We gotta get to Squid's. Josie's gang is coming in the morning with a vengeance..." he said.**

**Shannon stared at Ryan. "How d'you kno-"**

**"I'll explain everything later. Get Bliss and your things. We gotta get to Squid's NOW..."**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Shannon packed her clothes and waited for Ryan to do the same. She was scared. Why was Josie coming after her? Shannon didn't know how to act. She quickly got into the car with Bliss in her arms. Ryan, already in the car, hit on the gas pedal like Superman. "Tell me," she said, looking at him with fear on her face.

Ryan focused on the road. He didn't see how scared she was. He spoke as if nothing was going to happen. "I'll tell you when everything is blown over. Just don't worry about it," he said. Shannon said nothing for the rest of the ride. She kept their daughter close to her heart. When they got to the house, Ryan panicked. It looked like no one was home. He sighed and knocked very loud on the door. "SQUID OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled.

Brianna woke up from the noise outside. She groaned and got out of Squid's bed. She went to the door and saw a panicked Ryan and Shannon. "Come in. Squid is not here right now," she said.

"Ok, well can we stay here?"

"Yeah, sure" She let them and saw the baby was asleep. Brianna went to the phone and called Squid. "Hello?" he said.

"Squid, Shannon and Ryan are here. They looked freaked out" she said, sighing.

"Oh, let them stay" he said.

"Ok, i'll let you get back to work" She said.

"Bye" Brianna hung up and sighed. They seemed so great together but she didn't trust again yet. She was still too scared to get hurt. Brianna went to see how the baby was holding up. Shannon smiled. "Thanks Bri" she said.

"No problem" Brianna said, smiling back at the 18 year old.

---

Back at the station, they finally got Lee in handcuffs. Squid was happy about this. He could get over the headache that caused the station hours of grief. "Brad's story checks out. He was doing it out of self-defense" ZigZag said.

"Ok, well give me the story" Squid said.

"I got it from a Killer that David was pissed that the shadows left the Killers. So when he heard that his ex-girlfriend got with Justin, he was pissed off. So he was talking with Reese, when Brad heard about killing Justin and Hayden. So Brad panicked and shot him," Zig said, finished off the story.

"Oh any witnesses?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, Reese was the witness"

"Oh, well Reese is a jackass to his friends, too" he said. Zigzag rolled his eyes and went back to work. Squid saw Lee yell in the cell to let Brad out. He got up and went to her cell. "Calm down, he's going to be let out" he said.

"Now let me out, you bastard"

"No, you're being held for assault on police officers" he said. She looked angrier than she already was.

"I wanted you to let Brad out, now let me out" She said. Squid shook his head. "I can't sorry," Squid said, walking away.

At his desk, Zigzag got a phone call from a witness that saw Josie's gang at Shannon's house.

"Hey Squid, we need to get to Shannon's house. It is being looted by Josie's gang," he said. Squid got his keys and his jacket and left with Zigzag. They also brought along Stanley.

---

At the house, they arrested the remaining girls of Le Cajun Cinq. "You're being arrested for the looting of Shannon Moore's house. You have a right to a lawyer. If you can't afford a lawyer, a lawyer will be provided for you," Squid said to the girls. The girls glared and got into the cars. Squid went inside to search the house. Nothing big was stolen. Nothing was actually stolen. "The neighbor thought that this house was being robbed. The girls were looking for a murder. We'll keep it under surveillance for awhile and Shannon can move back in" Zigzag said.

"Great" Squid said, looking for anything important to become evidence. He went into the bathroom and saw something written what looked like blood. "Zig! Get over here!" Squid yelled. Zigzag ran into the house and saw what was written.

"Were coming for you later bitch" Squid said aloud. This was fucked up. Those girls wanted to kill Shannon. "They must be blood thirsty for the victim" Zigzag said.

"Yeah, well i'm glad that they got out" Squid said. He picked up his camera and took a picture. "This is going as evidence"

"Ok, good. Let's take pictures of the rest of the house" Squid and Zigzag did just that. They took pictures of the house. The evidence that was needed in court.

---

Back at Squid's house, Brianna got the call from Squid. He assured her he'll be home in couple of minutes. Brianna went up to the couple's room. "Um, Shannon, Josie's gang has been arrested. You'll be able to go home in a couple of days," She said.

"Good" Shannon said, smiling at her daughter. As Brianna left, Shannon turned to her boyfriend. "Tell me why they were coming at the house?" Shannon asked.

Ryan sighed. He knew this was going to come. He sat beside Shannon and kissed her hand. "Well, they wanted to kill you. I have no clue why, but they wanted to kill you," Ryan said.

"Oh god, it's still because you left Josie for me, right?" Shannon asked. Ryan shrugged and kissed Shannon's hand again. She sighed put Bliss down to sleep. "Is this going to happen for the rest of our lives?"

"Baby, I want to protect you forever. I don't want to think about the future," Ryan answered.

"Maybe I don't want to get shot by a gang," Shannon said, starting to cry. Ryan held her tight. He hated seeing the love of his life cry. It was too hard for him to watch. "Baby, I promise you, I will protect you from everything wrong in life. I will protect you and Bliss from harm. I promise," He said, holding on to dear life. He pulled away from her and got on his knee. Shannon blinked at him confused as hell. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Proposing, again" he said. Shannon smiled through the tears still in her eyes.

"Shannon, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, Ryan Brant, I will marry you" She answered. He had a box that he had gotten from his mother. He opened it and relieved the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was silver and had diamonds on either side and one simple diamond in the middle. Ryan put on her finger and kissed her. "I love you, Ryan"

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her. Shannon kissed back. Ryan took the baby carriage in the room adjoining and he went back to the room. He carried his girlfriend to bed. Shannon giggled with happiness, knowing what is going to happen.

---

Squid opened the door to his house and saw Brianna watching TV. He heard giggles and moans from upstairs. "How long?"

"For about 6 minutes" she answered. Squid sat by her and smiled. Brianna smiled back.

"I had a hard night. This was a night for arrests," Squid said. Brianna laughed and kissed his cheek. Squid smiled and kissed her on the mouth. Brianna kissed him back. Squid put his hands under her shirt. She shook her head. "No, I am not ready for you to do that me. I still have a broken heart"

"Let me mend it"

"You can't. You broke it"

"I won't break your heart again," Squid said, looking into her eyes. He meant it this time. He truly meant it.

"I don't know if you mean it" Brianna looked back into Squid eyes and saw truth, and most of all, trust.

"I do mean it," Squid said.

"It will take time for me to trust you again" Brianna sighed and got up. Squid turned off his television. "I am going to bed"

"Ok, goodnight" he said. Brianna went to the guest bedroom and got into bed. She fell fast asleep. Squid sighed and fell asleep on his couch.


	16. Chapter 16

1A few weeks after the La Cajun Cinq was arrested, everything was on track again. Brianna and Squid were going slow. They knew the past was still there. It was already a matter of time that there were going to be discussions of marriage.

Signs were everywhere. Shannon and Ryan were getting married soon. Stanley just got married to his long time girlfriend he met in college. Marriage was in the air.

Squid didn't want to think about it, yet. He just got back with the girl he loved for most of his life. He doesn't want to ruin it now. Squid doesn't want to mess up what he has. Not like last time. No cheating. He was not going to do that. No matter how desperate the girl is. It was only going to make it worse if he did it again. "Brianna, I can't believe that I am getting married in two days. Thanks for being my maid of honor. All my friends have things to do" Shannon said.

"No problem" Brianna said. Shannon had Bliss in her arms while looking for last minute things for the wedding. Ryan was going through the house making sure everything was perfect for the wedding. He wants Shannon to have a perfect wedding. Bri smiled at the cooing baby. She was having baby thoughts since Bliss came into this world. She would never tell Squid. They weren't that involved right. She shot him down when they having a heavy make out session. She wouldn't do it again. She is starting to trust him more and more.

"So, Ryan won't let me back into the house. I have to crash somewhere else until the wedding. Bliss could stay with her daddy, though"

"You can stay with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Brianna smiled and took the baby from Shannon. Bliss squealed in excitement. Shannon laughed and looked at more stuff on the wall. Bliss giggled some more after Brianna lightly tickled her.

Shannon didn't want to be a bother to Brianna. She knew that Brianna go to see Squid on the days she has off. Being a lawyer is hard work. Shannon wants to go to back to school. She doesn't have time, though. With taking care of a wedding in two days, and a baby, it's hard work. She also has to take care of Ryan. He is like a baby sometimes. Eating all the pizza in the house. Pizza is the enemy. After they are married, no more pizza. 

"Brianna, I need to ask you something?"

"Yes?" Brianna gave back the baby to Shannon.

"I want to be something"  
"What do you mean?"

"I want a career. I am a high school graduate. I want more, though. I want to do more for my family"  
"Shannon, go back to school. I wanted to go to school and I did it. You can, too" Brianna said. Shannon nodded and smiled.

"Maybe I will ask Ryan about it"

---

Ryan was running around in circles getting everything perfect. Maybe everything can't be perfect. He didn't want to mess up anything. The door bell rang and didn't make him clam down. Ryan ran to the door and opened it. The Cajun Crypts were at his door. He blinked and went back to reality. "Why are you guys here"

"The Killers"

"What about the Killers?" Ryan asked. He didn't want anymore drama. There was already enough in this life. Ryan rubbed his forehead and felt the sweat from going down his forehead. "They want to kill you. They know your getting married"

"I need pizza"

"Dude, forget about the pizza. You're going to die after you get married. We need you to kill the Killers" Joey said. Justin looked down not looking his friend. Ryan didn't want to believe them. "We also want you to rejoin our gang"

"No, it's too much stress on Shannon. I am not doing it for you guys. I don't want Shannon knowing that there is a chance I will die. I want my daughter to have a daddy" Ryan said. He was getting a headache. A nice supreme pizza would do right now. He smiled. The boys knew he was thinking about pizza.

"RYAN STOP!"

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, this is serious. We need to kill the Killers. Dave was their strongest leader and now he is dead. We can kill them" Joey said. He had murder in his eyes. Ryan knew he was serious. Ryan left the front door and came back two minutes later. He has his switchblade in his hand. This was going to be a fight for his family. No matter if he sees his family again.

---

Shannon was sitting on the couch while Bliss was on the floor playing with her toys. The news was on. Shannon was watching it while watching her daughter. She saw something that made her get up and scream. Brianna came into the room. "What's wrong?"  
"Ryan is in the hospital. The Killers have been wiped out. The Killers are no more. Hurry we need to get to the hospital" Shannon got up and took her daughter with her. Shannon ran to her car leaving Brianna in the house waiting for someone to call.  
---

Shannon got to the hospital ten minutes after she heard the news. In the waiting room was the Shadows and Justin. The rest must be in hospital beds. Justin stood up and went over to Shannon. "Hi"

"You made him do this?"

"No, he did for you"

"Right, I wouldn't tell him to kill a whole freaking gang"

"Shannon just listen. He is ok. Ryan hardly fought. He got stabbed in the knee and shoulder. Joey and Judd got it worst. I hope they are fine"

"I don't care about them. All of you hate me. Ryan was the only one who loved me my whole life and I am hated by a gang who wants to kill him"

"It's different now"

"How different" Justin looked down and looked at Hayden. She was showing a little bit. It made him smile at the way she looked. Shannon looked up at the ceiling waiting for an answer to her question.

"I have a family now. I want to be apart of something wonderful. I think what Ryan is doing to inspiration for me. I love Hayden to death"

"I hope you would kill for her though"

"Yeah I would and my baby" The doctor came in and asked who were with the people in the beds. Shannon started to cry.

"I am Ryan's fiancée"

"Ryan is doing fine. He has to stay off his leg for awhile. He is fine so calm down"

"Good, can I see him now?" Shannon asked. 

"Yes you can" Shannon went to the room Ryan was in. He was lying there in his bed with his arm in a sling. She sighed. "Why did you go do this"  
"For you"

"Why?"

"They wanted to kill me at our wedding. Baby I need pizza"  
"Stop worrying about pizza."

"Baby, I am sorry I did this. I just wanted to kill the bastards who want to try to pull this family apart. I love you so much"

"I love you, too" Bliss was in a deep sleep. When she was asleep nothing could wake her up. Shannon sighed and put Bliss in her carriage so she could be comfortable. Ryan smiled at his daughter. She looked so peaceful. His little angel.

"Did you kill any of the killers?"

"No, they attacked before I got to them. I saw that Joey and Judd were beat up pretty good. I was down before I could save them"

"I knew something was going to happen. I just knew it. Ryan are you going to be in the Crypts forever. Until you die?"

"Yes, maybe. I was given a chance to come back"

"Well, think about it. I don't want to influence your decision"

"Shannon don't start" Ryan sighed and took her hand. She didn't know what to do. Was the gang important, too. Shannon shook her head.

"I am not starting anything" she said. Shannon got up from the seat and paced around the room. She was trying to think about something. Was the gang never going to leave Ryan alone now. It was a matter time that he would be pressured to come back. Shannon stopped pacing and faced Ryan. "You can join, but no girls. If I even see with a girl, any girl for that matter, you are going to hell"

"Ok, thanks for telling me that"

"Your welcome" Shannon laid down beside him. Wondering what it would be life if Joey really killed him. Thank god he didn't kill the love of her life. Shannon fell asleep. Maybe they were going to have to move back to the wedding for a couple of weeks. Maybe her friends will come to this one instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this. Chelsea, thank you for co-writing it with me, it was fun! Review or read it. **

A couple weeks has passed for the wedding to begin again. Joey and Judd were in good condition to come to the wedding. Ryan joined the Crypts again. Everything was more happier in their lives. Shannon was getting ready in the bathroom of the church. Ryan was waiting and pacing wondering how he got a girl like Shannon to love him like this.

"Ryan Jean-Claude Brant, stop doing that" Ryan looked in the direction of the voice. It belonged to his mom. Ryan didn't know if his mom was even coming to the wedding. "Hey mom"

"Hello Ryan. Are you still going to marry Shannon?"

"Yes, mom" Ryan replied. Ryan's mom and Shannon didn't get along. Bliss, now in the picture, she was a grandmother. She liked how it sounded but didn't like how Ryan was so young. He was 19 and marrying a girl he has known for more than a year. It was not right. He needed to know the girl more.

"Do you even know this girl? I don't want you to make the mistake I did when I married young" his mother carefully told him. Ryan shook his head at these thoughts his mother was giving him. No matter how old Shannon was, he would still love her. Plus she is not that young. Only one year younger. His mom was crazy. She did the same thing when he told her about Josie. Maybe his mom was hiding something. Ryan knew his mom was too overprotective. There was a long pause between them. That would be disrupted when Cathy, Ryan's sister, entered the room.

"RYYYYIE"

"My name isn't Ryie!" Ryan said. His mother looked at Cathy and then at Ryan. He shook his head and looked into the mirror. Ryan looked himself over. He wanted to look good.

"Cathy! Act like a young lady!"

Cathy was silent and left the room. She knew that her mother meant business. No one messes with her mother when she is mad. Ryan knew that feeling as well. His mother left the room to leave him at his thoughts. Ryan was glad he was alone at once. He wanted to think about what he was going to do in 20 minutes. He heard the door open again. He groaned then turned around. Squid was standing there in his nice suit looking at the groom-to-be. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine. I am just waiting to marry Shannon. You?"

"I am here to see you before you get married." Ryan smiled and got up. He considered Ryan to be one of his good friends. He saved his family from being dead, let them stay at his house, and took care of Shannon while he was gone.

"Thank you. I am just scared that I will screw this relationship up. I don't want to leave her when the gang gets bad. I don't want Bliss to grow up like me. I don't want to be like my mom. I don't mean being a woman, either" Ryan confessed.

Squid sighed at these comments. Ryan was a smart man and he knew what he wanted. Squid didn't know what he wanted. He knew he wanted to be with Brianna. He didn't want to make that same he did in the past. "Ryan, you're going to be fine. You need to take a deep breath"

"Squid! Are you even listening to me? I don't want to hurt my family. They have been my family for only a few months. I love them to death. I just don't want to see them hurt" Ryan confessed even more. Squid put his hand on Ryan's shoulder and smiled. "It will be okay. You're a great father and a wonderful boyfriend. Don't worry, you already know how to do this?"

Ryan calmed down. He sat down in the chair and sighed in relief. "Thank you, again" Ryan said. Squid nodded and looked at the time.

"Well it's time for you to go. The wedding is about to start any minute" Squid said. Ryan got up from the chair and made his way into the church. It was packed with people. His side was packed with Cajun family members and French people. He smiled at them all. Ryan didn't want to be rude on his wedding day. Plus, they were his family. He looked on the other side of the church. It was Shannon's family. Her mom was not at her seat, yet. Ryan wondered why.

---

Shannon looked in the mirror. She just got into the wedding dress. The dress fit perfectly to her body and showed that she had curves as well. Her hair was in a bun with her veil covering her hair. Shannon's make-up was beautifully done. She continued to look at herself and sighed. "_Well__, here goes nothing," _she thought to herself.

Soon, she will become Shannon Brant. Since she met him, she always knew that she was going to marry Ryan. Shannon told herself it was fate. Her mother had Bliss. Her dad was waiting outside. Brianna was in the room with a magazine, sitting on the couch, watching the young bride.

"Brianna, do you like this dress?"

"Yes, you look gorgeous in it"

"Thanks. Have you talked to Squid at all?"

"Yes, before I came here. I don't want to be hurt by him again. You know what I mean?" Shannon turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, I do"

"Well, I don't want to be tossed like a rag. I am a freaking good lawyer. I need to be treated like shit. If he cheats on me again, he will not see toothpicks again" Shannon laughed at the comment. She walked away from the mirror and sat next to Brianna.

"I am sure Squid loves you. Give him a second chance. He may want one" Shannon advised. The bride got up from the couch and smoothed out her dress. Brianna looked at her watch. "It's time for you to get married!"

Shannon smiled. She made her way to the front of the church, in front of two large doors. Her mother was holding Bliss. Her daughter had a basket full of flowers. The doors opened and let her daughter and mom go down the aisle. The bridesmaids and their groomsmen were next. The small ring bearer was next. The wedding march played. The church doors opened again and Shannon walked down the aisle to the march.

Ryan smiled at his lovely girlfriend walking down towards him. She never looked better in her life. No wonder he wants to marry her. She loved him for who he was. Her dad is next to her. He is proudly smiling that his daughter is getting married. Ryan took Shannon when she got to the altar. They stood in front of the priest.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest started out. Ryan looked at his future wife and smiled at her. Pizza never came to his mind at that very moment. This moment was greater than having a supreme pizza with lots of cheese. Ryan licked his lips in thought of that pizza. When they get home from the reception, he was going to watch Shannon sleep, then sneak into the kitchen and eat pizza. Like he does every night.

"Do you Ryan Jean-Claude Brant take Shannon Lyn Moore to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked Ryan.

"I do" Ryan said. He put the ring on her finger. The reverend turned to Shannon.

"Do you Shannon Lyn Moore take Ryan Jean-Claude Brant to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do" Shannon slipped the wedding ring onto Ryan ring finger.

"Is there anyone who doesn't want to see these two married? Speak now or forever hold you're peace?" he asked. The church fell silent. It took another second for the reverend to speak.

"The power invested in me, by the state of Louisiana. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Ryan looked at Shannon. He lifted her veil and kissed her on her mouth. Shannon kissed him back. Ryan and Shannon walked down the aisle and got into the limo to take them to the reception hall.

---

Ryan and Shannon entered the hall as a newly married couple. The hall was decorated like a fairy tale out of a book. Shannon and Ryan sat at the long table by the stage. "Hello Mr. Brant"

"Mrs. Brant, you look gorgeous. I am glad that we are married"

"Me, too" Shannon smiled and kissed him. A few minutes later she pulled way, and looked at Brianna and Squid.

"That was a nice wedding" Squid said to her. She nodded. Squid looked her. He didn't know what was bugging her, but he was going to find out.

"Brianna, what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing" Squid knew there was something wrong. She always hid her feelings unless she was really mad.

"Bri-Bri, I know something is wrong. Just tell me!"

"Squid, don't call me Bri-Bri"

"You used to love it when I called you, Bri-Bri"

"Squid, I am not your anything anymore. I don't like when you called me Bri-Bri, I thought it was childish" Brianna told him. Squid stepped back with hurt in his eyes. Brianna looked at like she didn't mean those words.

"I am sorry, Squid"

"Did you mean all those things you just said?"

"No, I don't know. Squid, I am confused. I don't know if I have fallen in love with you again. I don't know if I could trust you again" Brianna pleaded with him. Squid looked away and sighed. He knew that Brianna was never going to trust him, again. He wanted her to believe him that he would never do it again.

"Listen to me Brianna. I never meant to hurt. In fact, I will never try to hurt you again. I spent the times I was without you, I knew I did something wrong, I regret that for the rest of my life. I am sorry. I love you, Brianna" Squid said.

Brianna looked shocked at the words he just said. Did she hear him right? Did Squid just tell he loved her? She shook out of her thoughts and wanted to say something. Nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say at this moment. Squid just spilled out his guts. She didn't know how to respond to this news. "Squid..."

"Brianna, let me just go. You don't love m-" Before Squid could finish his sentence, Brianna kissed him straight on the mouth. He was happy that he was being kissed by the woman he loved. Squid kissed her back, knowing that she loved him, too. Brianna pulled away and smiled at Squid.

"I love you, Squid. I always will. It will take time for me to trust you again. I think I can do it. I just want to be with you." Brianna said, overjoyed.

"I want to be with you, too. I want to hold you in my arms every night. Wake up beside you. There is so much I want to do with you, Brianna. I am going to make it up to you" Squid kissed Brianna a second time. Shannon smiled to herself. They finally found true love. Shannon found hers. Now Brianna and Squid have found what they have been looking for this whole time. It was under their noses.


End file.
